A Hero Arrives Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'
by DCForever
Summary: A young man arrives in Metropolis...through time and circumstances...A Hero is awakened
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Hero Arrives (1/?): Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'  
Author: DCForever  
Contact: dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? It is definitely welcomed.  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be  
posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't  
have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The silhouette of the city's skyscrapers slowly came into view as the  
Greyhound bus neared the city; the sun slowly slipping beyond the city's  
horizon replaced by the yellow, orange, and reddish tinted clouds. The sky  
projected a serene look...like you thought you would only see in magnificent  
paintings. The driver brought the bus to a halt, opened the collapsible  
doors and thanked all the passengers before they exited the bus. Many of  
the passengers waited by the side of the bus...anticipating reclaiming their  
luggage from the storage compartments beneath the bus. The driver stepped  
off the bus and walked over to the side storage doors. Bending down, he  
attempted to open the storage compartment locks, but was unsuccessful. He  
tried again, but still the door remained unmoved.  
  
Turning to his previous passengers, "I'm sorry folks, but I can't seem to  
get the doors to budge. All I can say is that I'm sorry. If you all care  
to follow me back to the bus terminal, I'm sure one of our technicians would  
be able to pry it open."  
  
The crowd started to get restless. One woman cried out, "Are you sure there  
isn't anything you can do?"  
  
"Ma'am, I'll try it again if that will satisfy you." The driver walks back  
over to the doors and re-inserts the key and attempts to twist the key in  
both directions, but the lock never budged. "See Ms...I can't get it to  
budge."  
  
Two burly, male passengers stepped forward and asked if they could have a go  
at the lock. After several hard efforted tries, they returned the key to  
the driver and hung their heads. "He's right...the doors are jammed."  
  
A tall, dark haired young man, dressed in an solid burgundy shirt overlaid  
by plaid shirt, slowly made his way through from the back of the other 35  
plus passengers towards the front. "Mind if I give it a try?"  
  
The previous two men didn't like the idea that a teenage boy was going to  
try and show them up. "What...you don't think you could do any better than  
us do you? Look at us, boy...muscles don't get much bigger than ours; you  
trying to say that you're stronger than us? You ain't nothing more than a  
weakling. So keep dreaming kid. Hell, my son is about your size and I  
knock him from one end of the trailer to the other end. What makes you any  
different?"  
  
The young man quickly stepped to within a couple inches of the two men,  
sporting a huge grin. "First off mister...I'm not your boy. Second, how  
would you like it if someone beat you from one end of this bus to the other  
end? I would say its about the right length for a good trailer? Hows about  
it?"  
  
"Take your best shot, kid."  
  
"Hold that thought...be right back." The young, holey jean wearing, man  
walked over to the side doors making sure to block off as much of the  
passenger's vision as possible. Through his eyes, he slowly saw the metal  
and the inner lining of the bus fade away as the contents of the storage  
compartment came into view. He saw that some of the luggage had shifted and  
was lodged up against the lock. He placed his palm against the side of the  
door and quickly accelerated his hand. Through squinted eyes, he watched as  
the luggage quickly shook itself loose from the door's locking mechanism.  
Returning back to normal vision, he stood up, turning the lock, allowing  
room for the luggage doors to open.  
  
Turning back to the two older men, the driver, and the rest of the  
passengers, "No problem folks. I believe the luggage might have been  
stopping the lock from working properly. Its all yours Sam." The driver  
stepped forward, shaking the young man's hand.  
  
"What's your name, son?"  
  
Smiling his usual farm boy smile, "Kent, sir...Clark Kent."  
  
"Well, Mr. Kent...thanks a bunch. You have no idea how much grief you saved  
all these people, including myself."  
  
"Just glad I was able to help. And speaking of helping...I'll be right  
back." Clark stepped back towards the two men. "Now, what was so difficult  
about that? Two strong men like yourself let a weakling like myself show  
you up."   
  
Clark could see the men's faces reflected even more anger than from before.  
"Here, I'll help you decide if you think you or the two of you can take me  
or not."   
  
Clark stepped forward, grabbing both men by their shirt collars, and  
casually lifted them a foot or so above the ground. "I'm being really nice  
today, so I suggest you accept my kindness and forget about your little ego  
trip."   
  
The two men nodded their heads in agreement. The on looking passengers just  
stared in bewilderment as the young man slowly brought the men's feet back  
to the asphalt pavement. Upon set down, Clark extended his hand towards the  
men and surprising they both shook it.   
  
"Sorry about before, young man. I didn't mean what I said...I don't even  
have a boy your size...actually, I don't even have a boy period. Thanks for  
helping with the luggage problem." Looking at his friend, "Can we be going  
now?"  
  
Grinning, "My pleasure." The crowd parted as Clark walked over and grabbed  
his two duffle bags from the storage compartment and casually made his way  
back through his fellow passengers. A few threw their hands up and started  
clapping, others just started looking for their luggage. Minutes later,  
only a shadow that crept along the pavement, could be seen of young Clark  
Kent. He slowly drifted into the darkening, city night.  
  
As Clark walked from one intersection to the other, all he saw was the  
darkening of the sky and the bluish tint glow coming from the tallest  
skyscraper in Metropolis, LexCorp. Clark hated the idea that he had to fake  
his own death just so he could become what he was destined for...savior to  
the innocent...righter of wrong doings...a hero. To gain a purpose and  
future, he had to trick and lose his dearest and closest friends; Pete Ross,  
Lana Lang, a one Lex Luthor, and above all Chloe Sullivan. Chloe later  
learned of the truth behind the lie that was Clark's death, but she hasn't  
spoken to him since that day that he wrapped his arms around her waist, in  
the middle of the Kent's living room, and whispered in her ear that he was  
sorry. Clark still plays that moment over and over in his head and wonders  
if he did the right thing in using the destruction of the Smallville High  
Gymnasium as his deathbed.   
  
Clark's train of thought was disrupted by a loud screeching scream. The  
screams could easily be heard by the city dwellers all around, but screams  
in the night were commonplace to the residence of Metropolis. The alleyways  
were considered 'No Man's Land.' Clark ran as fast as he thought was  
acceptable without being obviously noticeable. As he rounded the corner of  
the Metropolis Savings and Loan Bank, he could hear the cries of a woman in  
trouble. Dropping his duffle bags at the entrance to the alleyway, he  
slowly walked closer towards crying sound. About halfway down the alley,  
the newly risen moon cast a light off the surrounding water puddles,  
allowing Clark to clearly see three men gang raping a younger woman.  
  
Without warning, Clark dashed over and football tackled two of the waiting  
men into the nearest brick wall. The man, still taking advantage of the  
young woman, was oblivious to what happened...he thought it was nothing more  
than a gust of wind. Clark regained his footing and walked over to the lone  
man. Without thinking, he picked the man up by the back of the neck and  
slung him as hard as he could back over his shoulder. The crashing sound of  
metal, caused Clark to instinctively look back over his shoulder. He hung  
his head knowing what he had done was wrong. He observed the lifeless legs  
protruding out of a nearby dumpster. He knew that no human's head could  
split open a solid metal dumpster and live to tell the story.  
  
Regaining his composure, he turned his attention back to the beaten, abused,  
and naked young woman laid out on the murky alleyway floor. The view he saw  
made his stomach sick; her top was shredded to the point of no cover, her  
skirt was ripped up the middle and thrown to either side of her body, and  
her panties ripped to shreds and hanging from her bruised and swollen mouth.  
Upon closer observation, he noticed that she had a huge slash across her  
left eye and down her face, nonetheless the markings of the knife that fell  
from the hands of the one of Clark's first victims. He knew he had to help  
this woman or she wouldn't make it to daybreak. Kneeling down, he first  
removed the undergarment from her mouth and then scooped her body up in his  
arms and started back towards the entrance of the alleyway. The moon's  
projected light allowed the young man to see further bruises and cuts on the  
young woman's mangled body. It was at that moment that he knew, secret or  
no secret, that without delay he had to do everything in his power to save  
this woman.   
  
Two minutes and a few wrong turns later, Clark slowed from superhuman to  
normal speed, out in front of Metropolis General Hospital. Rushing through  
the doors and screaming, "I Need a Doctor. This Woman Needs Help!"  
  
Nurses ran down the hospital corridor and intercepted them. Upon seeing the  
shape the woman was in, one of the nurses ran screaming down the hall trying  
to get a doctor. The other nurse instructed Clark to follow her to the  
nearest available guerny, where he gently placed the young woman down. The  
other nurse quickly returned with a doctor in tow. As the doctor and two  
nurses rushed the woman down the hospital corridor, medical terminology was  
being spat from every direction. Clark watched as they took the woman  
through two double doors and quickly pulled drapes around themselves and the  
body.  
  
Clark wasn't about to wait with patience. Peering through the glass of the  
double doors, he concentrated his gaze on the drapes and slowly the material  
faded away, giving him a complete view of the room and what was going on  
behind the drapes. The doctor was checking out all the bruises, marks, and  
penetration areas, while one nurse started IVs and the other retrieved a  
rape kit. Clark had seen enough; he allowed his vision to return to normal.  
He knew if he stayed, he would have a ton of questions to answer from both  
the hospital staff and eventually the cops. First day in Metropolis...he  
couldn't risk anything. Turning on his heels, he quickly walked back down  
the corridor from which they came, and exited the hospital. As the exit  
door was closing, the head nurse came back out the room to find the young  
woman's hero...nowhere in sight.  
  
Only fifteen minutes may have passed since Clark first sped out of the  
alleyway carrying the rape victim, but to him it felt like forever as he  
once again stood looking at the three men; one dead, two out cold. He  
wasn't able to remove the images of the woman from his mind...he was scared  
that they were burned there forever. He carefully removed the man's head  
from the confines of the dumpster's side wall and laid the body by his  
buddies.  
  
Thinking out loud. "Hopefully the police will be as disgusted about this as  
I am and not examine the area." He returned to the dumpster and rebent the  
spread out pieces of metal back into place. "That should help." Turning  
around, he started back out the alley, picking up his previously discarded  
duffle bags on the way.  
  
(To be continued) 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Hero Arrives (2/?): Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'  
Author: DCForever  
Contact: dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? It is definitely welcomed.  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Clark walked down the stairs leading to the lobby he entered the previous the night. Stepping through the doors, he turned to walk towards the front desk. The hotel was no where close to be inviting as say the Ritz, but it offered a cheap, one bedroom for Clark to rest the night away. As he approached the desk, he took in the decor of the lobby. The walls were wallpapered with a solid burgundy color paper and peeling throughout much of the room. The front desk was an antique brown with many years behind it...probably as many years as the desk clerk that rested in a louge chair behind the counter while watching tv.  
  
Seeing the young man approaching his desk, the man stood up, grabbed his receipt book, and approached the backside of the desk.  
  
"Good morning, young man. Was it Christopher...room 320?"  
  
"Yes, sir...Christopher Clark." It was at that moment that Clark realized that he had accidentally used his real name when talking to the bus driver the previous day. He hoped that the small greeting with the driver wouldn't come back and haunt him. Clark knew that his identity as Clark Kent was no more so another identity was needed...that day, Christopher K. Clark was born.  
  
As the clerk took Clark's money and wrote up his receipt, Clark scanned the counter top where his eyes came to a sudden halt. Reaching over and grabbing a copy of The Dailey Planet newspaper, he read the front page headline...'Thanks to the Unknown Hero.' Clark knew that it couldn't be about the events of the previous night. There was no way that the news could have spread that fast...at least not in time for a major newspaper such as The Dailey Planet.  
  
Asking the clerk, "Do you happen to know anything about this?" Clark showed the man the article.  
  
"Oh, yeah...that was what I've been watching all morning on tv. Every network in the city is covering the investigation of this incredible story. I've lived in Metropolis going on 42 years and in that time I can't recall a story as pure in heart, with the essence of blind justice, as this one."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"It seems that an unknown person saved a local college student from being raped last night. The attack was reportedly just a few blocks from here."  
  
"So who was the girl?"  
  
"I don't remember saying the student was a girl? Do you know som..."  
  
Interrupting the clerk, "You mentioned rape...I only assumed it would have been a woman."  
  
"Sorry, its just that a reward of 1 million dollars will go to a person that discovers the identity of the hero."  
  
"Oh my...kind of wish it was me...I would turn myself in for that kind of lute."  
  
The clerk chuckled. "Yeah, wouldn't we all. Oh yeah, you asked about the girl. Her name was Danielle Thomas. She's a student at Metropolis University and the daughter of the school's new president. He starts his reign this semester."  
  
"So do the police have any leads on this hero character? Do they think the rape was pre-meditated?"  
  
"What are you...a reporter? And who do you think I am...information central?"  
  
"I'm sorry...its just a habit I tend to get when I find something that sparks my interest. So you said she goes to MU...pretty cool...that's where I'm headed this morning. Maybe I learn more about the incident from her fellow students and possibly some of her friends."  
  
"Well, I do know one thing that might interest you."  
  
"You got my attention."  
  
"Mr. Thomas...he's the first president of the university not to be on the LuthorCorp payroll. Last month, I heard that Lionel Luthor himself paid Mr. Thomas a visit at his home and it wasn't a pretty sight. Those Luthors are so corrupt...I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them. I think Thomas feels the same. That could be the reason that he has insisted that the investigation continue."  
  
That was news that Clark could have done without.  
  
"Thanks for the room and the information, sir."  
  
"Good luck at school and I hope you find the information you seek."  
  
Clark knelt to pick up his two duffle bags and started for the door before turning back towards the front desk.  
  
"Sir, can you tell me what happened to the men that tried to rape the girl?"  
  
"Son, they didn't try to rape her...they did rape her. The police assume the rapist that was killed was the second on the scene...possibly the third. They found two different accounts of semen so they know for sure there was previous penetration." Clark dropped his head in hearing the news. He thought he had been in time...but indeed...he had been too late.  
  
"Don't hang your head, son. You weren't there and neither was I. We can only wish the girl recovers and can find a way to forget what must have been a horrible experience. After hearing the news this morning, I immediately called my daughter in Seattle and told her that I loved her. I feel for what the Thomas family has had to endure."  
  
Balling his hand into a tight fist, "So one was killed? What became of the other two?"  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head...the unknown person must have had some special forces or martial arts background because he broke the neck of the one and hospitalized the other two. They were admitted as being in critical condition. Both of their ribcages were shattered and they sustained some major internal injuries. One slipped into a coma earlier this morning and the other has basically been on life support since being admitted to the hospital. One of the doctors said that it looked as if they were hit with something extremely hard and powerful...yet, they were only hit once."  
  
Shaking his head from side to side, "Oh, man...how is that possible? All that damage with one hit?"  
  
"The police spectulate that they were hit by a metal rod or something. Its the only explanation they've been able to come up with. Personally, I think it would take a Mack truck to cause that serious of injuries to two indivduals, but I could careless in this instance. They got what they deserved...a taste of blind justice."  
  
Staring the clerk down, "I don't believe in blind justice...just righting the wrong. Thanks again. Have a good day." The clerk shot Clark a quizzical look as the young man exited the hotel.  
  
Clark retreated to the busy city sidewalk...much on his mind. He had finally arrived...Metropolis...the city the Luthors built...his new home.  
  
(To be continued) 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Hero Arrives (3/?): Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'  
Author: DCForever  
Contact: dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? It is definitely welcomed.  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lex barged through the two large, oak doors, leading into his dad's penthouse like office on the top floor of the LexCorp Building.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Lex? I'm dealing with some very important overseas accounts."  
  
"Just thought you might like to hear.."  
  
Cutting his son off. "I don't want to hear anything. If I lose these global accounts you will have hell to pay. Now leave...this very moment."  
  
Lex turned and walked back to the door with his hand raised and waving a stack of paper. Before exiting, he turned back towards his work-aholic dad.  
  
"Guess LexCorp stock don't mean much to you then." Upon hearing his son's comment, Lionel Luthor flipped off his communication monitors, thus ending his talks.  
  
Screaming across the office floor, "What about our stocks? If you know something then spill it."  
  
Grinning as he made his way back towards his father's desk and huge plate glass window that allowed a city wide view. "I just got the news...LexCorp just lost another 12% of their stock."  
  
"Lex, what do you mean by another? What's going on son?"  
  
"Two days ago, a new company bought up a few small shares of the company. At the time we didn't think anything of it, but since its initial purchase, they have bought out 4 more of our stockholders. It wasn't until this morning that we realized that there was something seriously wrong with our numbers. In three days, we have lost 32.8% of our stock. It seems there is a new player in town. And they go by 'Siminex', sir."  
  
"Siminex? Who are they? Where did they come from? Who's backing their rise? I need this information on my desk in an hour."  
  
Leaning over and throwing a stack of legal papers on his father's desk, "I've already seen to it. I had my personal people check into the matter. Seems we may have a mole in the company."  
  
"If you think there is a mole...handle it!"  
  
"Consider it done...father."  
  
"I knew me bringing you back to Metropolis was the right thing. You will run this company someday, Lex...possibly better than I. Your day will come...you'll see."  
  
Whispering in a soft voice while turning to leave the office, "Sooner than you think."  
  
Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, Clark was standing in front of a eight foot tall English brick wall, reading the contents of an embedded sign. "Welcome to Metropolis University (Where potential is reached and the strong survive.) He walked through the archway that was to the left of the sign and was awe struck at the magnificent scene before him. 2-mile, old brick drive lead its way up to the nearest building on campus. On each side of the drive, was acres and acres of well groomed grass pastures, where at the moment was being used by new and old students registering for classes and playing Frisbee and football. The place was packed with students. Concession stands after concession stands lined either side of the drive. Free food from around the world was being served to the incoming freshman class. Representatives from fraternities, sororities, help groups, and other groups intermingled with the new students as they registered and signed in for their dorm room assignments.  
  
Clark looked around and couldn't believe the number of students there were. "And I thought Smallville High was big."  
  
A blonde haired, peppy spirited girl taps him on his shoulder. "Excuse me, did I just hear you say Smallville? I have some relatives that live there. Maybe you know them."  
  
Clark couldn't believe his luck. I needed to find a way out of his current situation. "Oh Its not what you think...I'm sorry...what's your name?"  
  
"Sandra. Sandra Fordman."  
  
Clark's eyes grew in size at hearing the girl's name. "Sandra, that's a very pretty name. I'm Cla..I mean Christopher...Christopher Clark."  
  
"Well, its nice to meet you, Christopher Clark. Do you know the Fordmans there? Maybe you went to school with my cousin, Whitney. He was their star quarterback."  
  
"I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression. I just happen to pass by Smallville on my way to Metropolis."  
  
"Oh, my bad. So where are you from?"  
  
"That I can answer...from a far off place. I guess you could say that I really don't know...I go with the flow wherever I'm at, at that given moment."  
  
"So you're a spur of the moment kind of guy? That's promising."  
  
"Why's that...if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
The girl's cheeks turned rosy pink. "Oh, nothing...nothing at all. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll leave you alone so you can register...you are here to register, right?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
Smiling at the much taller young man, "Then I guess I'll see you around then. Have fun getting used to the grind of things. I promise, you will be worn out after the first three days of orientation."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it...that and orientation." The girl closed her eyes and giggled before returning her sight to Clark. She couldn't bring herself to say anything else so she walked off, still giggling.  
  
Clark looked over his shoulder as Sandra made her way towards a group of giggling and starry eyed girls. He couldn't help but to take in Sandra's beauty. She was about 5'4" tall, no more than 115 pounds, long curly blonde hair, had eyes that sparkled when looked upon, moderate, but not too endowed chest, and possessed a hip sway that could mesmerize any guy. Clark watched as the backside of her tight pants swayed from side to side with each step she took.  
  
Clark's concentration was broken when he felt the weight of another person riding on his back. His immediate reaction was to grab a hold of the legs on each side of the person.  
  
Leaning his head towards Clark's. "Name's Ray. Friends call me X-Ray...mainly cause I see all, hear all, and know all; and that my friend is the stunning Sandra Fordman. She was born and raised in Metropolis. Straight 'A' student, president of her class, assistant to the dean, close friend of the new president's daughter. End of freshman year she dumped her boyfriend for cheating on her. Sophomore year, she dated Stephen, Tom, and Sam; all jocks, cocks, and rocks. Lets just say it wasn't her type of crowd. She dated a girl named Lisa for better part of the summer before her junior year. Since that summer she's dated a few fellows and one or two girls, but been single going on a little over a year now. She's sweet, sexy, smart, and ripe for the right fellow."   
  
Hopping down off of Clark's back, "Now you...I know nothing about...and that is rare. My man, I've done my research and you don't exist...never have...and probably never will. So what's your secret?"  
  
Reaching out a friendly hand, "Name's Christopher. Christopher Clark."  
  
"Good to meet you, man. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way...so who are you?"  
  
Clark turned his head from side to side and leaned in and whispered in the other guy's ear. "I'm in hiding."  
  
Whispering in back. "So, you're like in a witness protection program or something?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Righteous, dude. Well Christopher...wait up. I can't be going around calling you Christopher. Name sounds so gay. How about Chris...or better yet, Clark? That's definitely a man's name."  
  
"Never liked that name. Brings back to many bad memories. You know, getting picked on in school and all."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I used to get bullied all the time until this one time in the fourth grade. Ever since, I've stood up for myself and have called the biggest jocks my friends."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well, before my dad got canned, I used to live in this small town and one day at school these two big bullies cornered me. I thought I was going to be toast and ducked my head against my body for protection, but when nothing happened I looked up and there stood this pudgy looking, curly haired kid. I turned and saw the bullies running down the hall as fast as they could. I don't know what he said or did, but they never messed with me again. A few weeks later, we moved here...to Metropolis. I never got the kid's name. And I hate to admit it, but he was at least a year younger than me."  
  
Clark looked on with a smirk as he remembered back to that day. "So what did you say the name of the town was?"  
  
"I didn't say, but it was a town called Smallville. You've probably never heard of it."  
  
"No, actually...I've seen the town quite a bit. Plus, Sandra just told me that one of her cousins goes to high school there. Small world huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you can say that again...figuratively of course. Well, Chris, we really have to come up with a better nickname than that...I guess I'll be seeing you around." Looking down at the two duffle bags on the ground. "I see a camera in there. You a photographer or something?"  
  
"Borderline on the more something side. Did some work for a small school newspaper. I'm going to be taking journalism this semester."  
  
"I guess I will be seeing you even more than I thought. You're looking at the editor and chief of MU's newspaper staff. Have you thought about checking us out?"  
  
"I was contemplating swinging by there, but now that I know you run the show...I'm not so sure anymore." Ray struck Clark's arm with a blow from his fist.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Yeah, man. I'll come by sometime during orientation and check things out."  
  
"Well, I see some of my homies...check ya later." Walking away, he held his hand in pain. "What did I just hit?" Ignoring the pain, he ran over and jumped on one of his friends' back.  
  
Clark turned a full 360 degrees taking in the layout of the land and all of the people that were probably just as nervous as he was. Spotting the registration sign-in table, Clark started walking towards it.  
  
An older lady, probably in her early 40's, late 30's, spoke to the young man without raising her head. "And you are?"  
  
Quickly scanning through the registration sheets, fading page at a time, he came to his name. He wanted to make sure nothing was out of place or incorrect with his fake identity. His dad's friend came through when they needed him the most. "I'm sorry...I was just captivated by your beauty." The older lady raised her head at the comment.  
  
"Why, thank you, young man. Name's Leslie Thomas. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Did you say Thomas? Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
"Probably from my husband...he's the new president of MU."  
  
"Oh right." Thinking about the previous night. "Oh, righttt...I'm so sorry. She'll be okay."  
  
The woman held back her tears as she realized what Clark was referring to. "I sure hope you're right, son. And thanks."  
  
"I just wish I could have been there." He had left out the word 'sooner,' but inside he had been repeating that word since leaving his hotel this morning.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Christopher K. Clark, ma'am."  
  
Flipping through the sheets, "Aw yes, he you are. Ahh, looks like someone has some connections. It's not often that a freshman gets a single dorm room."  
  
Smiling at the lady. "Just luck I guess."  
  
Clark showed his new fake id and signed where Mrs. Thomas had showed him to sign. As he started to hand the pen back to her, his instincts took over, dropping the pen, he threw his hand out to catch a football that was online for Mrs. Thomas's face. The woman stared at the young man's fingers as they engulfed the football.  
  
"Thank you, Christopher."  
  
"My pleasure." Clark and Mrs. Thomas turned to see some of the past and possibly new football team members looking in their direction.  
  
Yelling back at the two. "We're sorry, Mrs. Thomas. It slipped." The jocks turned around and started laughing at the situation.  
  
Clark wasn't amused and thought they needed to learn a lesson on manners. Looking over at the lady, he smiled before looking back in the direction of the jocks that happened to now have their backs turned. Clark lightly flipped the ball in the air and then rifled it through the air, across a large portion of the green pasture, nailing the largest jock in the back of the head. The big guy dropped like a fly. The team's football coach saw his star linebacker from a year ago collapse to the ground. Tracing the direction of the ball back to his source, he just smiled and shook his head at the tall, built young man that stood by the wife of the university's new president.  
  
The other football players helped their buddy regain his footing. He turned and faced Clark. With an anger intense look, he started running towards Clark. The coach saw his player and immediately started yelling and running after him...hoping he was able to cut him off before getting to his target.   
  
Quickly turning to Mrs. Thomas, "What's his name?"  
  
"Murphy...Blake Murphy. All-Defense for the last 3 years."  
  
"Thanks. I better move away...wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything." The woman looked stunned as Clark moved a short distance away. By now, many of the registering students could hear the coaches yelling and the grunting noise Murphy was making as he approached Clark's location. As the jock neared him, Clark stepped forward, bending his knees so he could have some absorption when he took on the jock's attack. The All-Defense Linebacker hit Clark with all his momentum and strength; yet, he was the one left lying on the edge of the grassy pasture. Looking around, Clark realized he had made a big mistake and quickly remedied the situation by slightly rocking back and forth before falling to the ground himself. Holding his neck as if he had experienced whiplash, Clark rolled to his side and slowly sat up. Murphy was sitting up as well.  
  
Looking at Clark. "How in the hell did you just do that?" He looked like he was in a dazed state of mind.  
  
"I now see why you were All-Defense...you hit hard."  
  
"So, you follow the game?"  
  
Lying through his teeth, "Only when you're winning."  
  
Smiling at Clark, "So I guess you followed every game last season?" They both chuckled as Clark carried on with his acting and laid his head back down on the grass. The football team's coach ran to the two boys' side. "Are you two okay? Murphy! We got some talking to do."  
  
Hanging his head, "Yes, sir." Murphy managed to get to his feet while Clark faked resting on the ground. Looking down at Clark. "See you around, kid."  
  
Smirking back at the hard-nosed jock. "Back at ya!" Coach Reynolds walked off with one of his star players, giving him a piece of his mind.  
  
Before Clark realized it, a small, smooth skinned hand reached out to him. Following the arm upwards, he saw that it belonged to Ms. Fordman.  
  
"Can I give you a hand?" Clark reached out, accepting her hand, and allowed the young woman to think that she lifted him to his feet. "Thanks, Sandra!"  
  
"My friends call me Sandy...you can do the same."  
  
"Then Sandy it is."  
  
"Are you okay? Did Blake do any serious long-term damage? He's known for that you know?"  
  
"No, no damage. You probably wouldn't believe me, but I've been hit harder and have lived to see another day. I'm talking to you aren't I?"  
  
"Yes, you are. CK, you are something else."  
  
"CK? I like it. Why not CC though?"  
  
"Sounds too much like a girl's name." Clark laughed as he nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Mrs. Thomas approached Clark and thanked him for saving her life. She still didn't know how he was able to react so fast and stop the leather pigskin ball from striking his face. "Thank you so much, young man. I just wanted to say that to you and to mention that the tour you signed up for began about fifteen minutes earlier. They are probably already at the school. I guess you need to sign up for the next tour."  
  
Stepping back over to the registration table, Clark retrieved his duffle bags from the ground and walked back over to Mrs. Thomas and the helpful girl. "Its quite alright. I can just run and catch up with them."  
  
Sandra tapped him on the arm. "You do know its right at two miles to the school?"  
  
"No, I didn't, but that really doesn't matter. I'll be there in a flash. It was nice to meet both of you and hopefully none of us will be strangers. Well, I best be off." The two females watched as Clark started running down the road.   
  
Turning to each other and speaking in unison. "He's fast too!"  
  
Clark knew the limits of what speeds he could run in public, but even that speed would have left most runners in the dust. He gradually increased his speed when no one was in his immediate sight. And then it happened. Someone passed him. The shock brought Clark to a stop as he watched the runner disappear out of sight. He shook his head and started back towards the direction of the tour group. As he neared the group, he spotted the same black jacket that the guy that just passed him was wearing.  
  
Walking over to the young man. "You know...you're pretty fast."  
  
The guy turned and gave Clark a confused look. "Sorry, no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You passed me back there on the drive. Actually you flew by me. Just wanted to praise your ability that's all."  
  
"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." The jacket wearing young man couldn't figure out how Clark was able to see him. No one has ever seen him in the past.  
  
"Name's Christo...CK, for short."  
  
"Barry Watson. 18. Central City."  
  
"Same. Well, at least in age. Nice to meet you." It seemed to Clark that there was something more to this Watson character.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure. Now would you mind shutting up so I can hear the tour guide? Thanks." Barry turned his attention back to the guide.  
  
Clark couldn't seem to concentrate on the speaker so he let his eyes wander. Deciding to take a peek into the school, he concentrated his vision on a focal point on the stone exterior and waited for the walls to fade out, but to his amazement he wasn't able to penetrate their surface. "Lead," he thought to himself. Feeling disappointed, he decided to entertain himself by the one thing that usually passed time pretty good. He started scanning the crowd of young men and women, fading in on skirts, blouses, pants, dresses, and anything else that seemed to interest him. He may have looked the part of a grown man, but he still had the desires of an adolescent teenager.  
  
(To be continued) 


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after Clark's arrival at Metropolis University, he was walking through what most would call the hive or major hangout for the students...the student's commons area. He walked among his fellow students and observed their daily activities; some sat reading or talking with friends, others awaited their food from the three separate cafes. There was also a gaming section where some students were playing video games, shooting pool, and playing ping-pong. He had found the gathering and meeting place of the masses...at least while classes weren't in session.   
  
Moving about the huge, yet crowded area, Clark spotted a copy of the Daily Planet lying across the back of a love seat. Picking it up, his sight was drawn to the frontpage storyline; 'Unknown Hero...No More. MU Student Saved by Fellow MU Student.' The heading of the article intriqued the young man enough for him to read the entire article. By the time the last period was noticed, he bent his head down in disgust.   
  
He jumped over the back of the couch and flopped down in the cushioned seat. Slumping down, he rested his head against the soft, yet firm cushion and thought through some things. He carried on an inner battle with his self as he tried to relax. "How could they have known? What gave it away? Was there a witness? All that doesn't matter...the fact of the matter is...I was too late. I thought I had saved her, but it wasn't meant to be. If only I was faster. If I could replay the day I wouldn't bother with the two pesky men and the bus storage compartment. I would hear the girl's crys earlier and be able to stop any of the abuse. Why...why did she have to die? Life just isn't fair. First I have to leave my friends and family so I can be who my parents believe I'm supposed to be. A do-gooder...righter of wrong...savior of the weak...a helper, a friend, a hero of sorts. And what do I do on my first attempt in the big city...I let a girl get raped, beaten, and die. Why me? Why must I carry the curse that follows these abilities? Why must I be the one...that's different?"  
  
Clark's attention was rattled when he heard a loud noise coming in his direction. Wiping the few tears from his eyes, he was able to see clearly, what looked to a be a loud mob of students coming his way. He could hear congratulatory and mixed words coming from the crowd that seemed to exponentially increase as they marched across the carpetted commons area.   
  
Not able to pick out any indivdual comments, he just accepted what they had to say. Words were running together and some just not making sense, but he understood what they where all trying to express. "Congratulations, Chris. Great job man. So you were the one to save the president's daughter. Outstanding.Yeah, dude, awesome job. Single handedly took on 3 guys. So how does it feel to be a hero? How does it feel to have that much strength? Does your power come from eating Wheaties? Are you on steroids? Weights...do you work out or lift weights? What about the dumpster...you put a man's head through the metal...can you explain that?" Clark was overwhelmed by the questions.  
  
A girl from the back of the mob yelled out above the rest, "Do how does it feel to be a hero...that murdered not one, but two people in the night in questioning?" Clark scanned the crowd and spotted the girl; she had on a hat and stared at the floor. Clark approached her not knowing what his response, whether vocal or physical, would be. The girl raised her head as his brown, worn out, dusty, work and everyday boots came into sight. As she lifted her head, Clark froze in horror as the girl spoke.  
  
"So how does it feel hero...knowing that you let me die?"  
  
Clark's eyes immediately flew open; waking from the terrible nightmare. A moment later, with his concentration broken, he crashed to his bed. Floating in mid air during time of sleep had become a norm for the Kansas resident farmboy. A cold sweat swept over his body, causing his to shiver and shake all over. As he regained his senses and sat up, leaning his head against the headboard, he looked around his new surroundings; watching how the outside campus lights played shadow games with the darkness within his room. He was tired and warn out, but not from what most teenagers his age was used to. He had his own personal inner battles to deal with along with understanding his purpose and responsibilities in life and the people around him as well. He soon fell back to sleep as his nerves and tension descended; his head still resting against the bed's wooden headboard, while his body continuously extracted sweat. His breathing fell back into place as he pushed the current events back in his mind and brought forward the memories and good times that he and his Smallville friends had hanging out at the Beanery, the Talon, and the Torch's office. Clark slowly let a smile form on his face before falling over on the mattress and into a deep, peaceful slumber.  
  
Clark opened his eyes to bright beating sun light. It wasn't common for him not to be woken up my his parents or the rooster on the farm. He was alone and forced to live life as he saw fit...as a man...as a mature man. Clark looked around his white walled, hard flat tile floored room, all he saw was just that...and two duffle bags. He knew he had to find a job so he could afford some luxuries...such as a dresser, hamper, and more clothes would be a good thing to have, etc.   
  
The young man walked over to the vanity and splashed water on his face, before turning and finding his pants, which he put on. As buttons were being snapped, a loud noise caused Clark to snap his head towards the door. He ran over and threw it open. He beamed with a huge smile as he watched the guy from orientation, Ray, get hit on by a group of half dressed young women. The chase carried them down the hall, past Clark's room. Ray was having the time of his life, while running like his life depended it on it. One of the girls stopped at seeing Clark's shirtless, muscled body. She looked familar.  
  
"Hey CK, remember me? Sandra...from orientation day."  
  
It dawned on him who she was. "I'm sorry. Didn't recognize you with the ballcap on and not much else."  
  
"Yeah, that's dorm life around here...especially when X-Ray is around. He's a ball of fun, but sometimes he goes to far. If this bothers you..." she pointed at her bare breasts, "...I can go. Or maybe you have something I can cover myself with?"  
  
"I would like to consider myself as a gentleman...won't you please come in?" He moved to the side and swept his hand front of him as if inviting into his dormroom.  
  
"Ah, how sweet. Gramps was wrong...there are still a few gentlemen in this world." She walked over and sat on the edge of Clark's unmade bed while Clark retrieved a plain red colored tshirt from one of his duffle bags.  
  
Looking around the room, "So do you like live out of those bags? Like where's the rest of your stuff?"  
  
"At the moment, what you see is what you get." She put the shirt on while Clark tried to advert his eyes.  
  
"Okay, you can look now. I can't believe it...a half naked girl comes to your door and I get nothing...not even a slight blush. And on top of it, you turn your head away? My, there sure aren't many like you around, CK."  
  
"You have no idea how true that statement really is. So why were all you ladies chasing after Ray?"  
  
"First off, I wouldn't call him Ray. To his friends, its X-Ray. And he spoke to you...and rode your back...and spoke to you again...therefore he already considers you a friend whether your feelings are mutual or not. Now that is out of the way...the twirp stole our bras from the shower room. He got another girl's panties as well. Don't worry, she stayed in the shower room. One of the other girls went to get her some bottoms while we took off after the X man. He's a slippery devil, but I wouldn't trade him as a friend for anything. And smart like you've never seen before. He has a photographic memory that won't stop. He just doesn't like flaunting his ideas and genuisness around to other people...only a few of us really know him."  
  
"So that's how he knew so much about you? You two are pretty close then?"  
  
"Just friends if you're asking me what I think you're asking me."  
  
"Not sure what you think I'm asking you without asking you, but I don't think that is what I'm really asking."  
  
Cutting to the chase, "Christopher Clark, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"  
  
Shaking his head at an accelerated speed, "No! Oh, no. I just met you. I was just going to ask did you two hangout together? Ray...ugghhh...X-Ray jumped all over telling how free you were and about your history of dating at this school."  
  
"He did what? I'm going to kill that punk!" Using her hands, she mocked a strangling.  
  
"Its okay. No harm was done. You're beautiful and all, but I don't know you...the real you. I was thinking if you did hangout with X-Ray that maybe I would hangout with you guys as well...if your group would allow that."  
  
"The day my group of girls don't allow a hansome, charming young man to handout with the group...is the day I smuther myself in my own secretions. Gross I know...but I think you get my point."  
  
"Loud and clear. So other than chasing after Mr. X, what are some of your other plans for today?"  
  
"I'm going to the hospital. A friend of mine is being let out today and I want to be there when it happens."  
  
"You wouldn't mean the Thomas girl, would you?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know abo...oh right, the newspapers."  
  
"Well that and talking to X-Ray at orientation. He said you two were like best friends."  
  
"Yeah, we're cool like that. Would you like to accompany me?"  
  
Hesitating a bit, "I don't know. Its not like I know her. I would be intruding."  
  
"No you wouldn't. I'll just tell her you are my date. In a way, you would be."  
  
Thinking about all the reasons he shouldn't go, "Its a date then. When you leaving?"  
  
"As soon as I get back to my own room and get changed into something more presentable. Guess I'll see you ten?"  
  
"I'll be ready when you are." He opened the door to his room and watched as she started down the hall. Turning back, she removed his t-shirt and slung back at Clark's face. "Wouldn't want you to think I was trying to steal it or anything." She smiled and walked off; once again baring her chest for the world. Clark leaned his head against the doorjam and fought with the idea of scanning through the rest of her body. He turned and re-entered his room and fell flat across his bed, face first.  
  
Sometime later in the morning, "Chris, thanks for agreeing to come with me to see Rachel. I really don't know what to say to her. What do you say to a girl that's recently been.."  
  
Cutting her off in mid-sentence, "You be her friend. I'm sure that is what she needs more than anything at the moment." The two walk side by side as they enter through the last pair of swinging double doors. "Her room is up here on the right."  
  
"Chris, how did you know that?"  
  
Thinking on his feet, "I scanned the nurse's patient enrollment listing while you were signing us in and then that sign back there said rooms 302 to 305 was on the next right. Her room is 304."  
  
"You did all that while still carrying on a conversation with me...hmmm...you're becoming even more of a mystery, CK. And I love a good mystery."  
  
Sensing what Sandra had meant by her last comment, he quickly changed the subject. "We're here. Room 304."  
  
"That we are."  
  
Clark and Sandra walk into the white hospital room where Rachel is still laying in bed and her parents are on either side; dad watching tv and mom getting her going home clothes out of a small handheld bag.  
  
Mrs. Thomas got up and walked over to the two new entries. "Sandra, my darling, its so good to see you again. I'm glad you came. Rachel will be so glad to see you when she wakes up."  
  
Whispering back, "Why has she not woken up yet?"  
  
"Doctors gave her some medicine a while ago for some last minute tests and we were instructed that it would be best if we didn't try and wake her."  
  
Grabbing a hold of the older ladies hand, "Can we talk to her?" The mention of we brought Mrs. Thomas to realize that Sandra wasn't alone. Looking over the younger girl's shoulder, "Christopher?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Good memory you have there."  
  
"In my husband's line of work...you have to have a good memory to survive. I'm glad you came. I remember you saying you didn't know my daughter, but if not for her...then for Sandra. I know this isn't going to be easy for her or Rachel."  
  
"Why would you say such a thing?"  
  
"Sandra didn't tell you?" Looking back over her shoulder, she watched as Sandra knelt by the bed and started whispering to her sleeping daughter. Turning back towards Clark, "They went to a welcome back party the night the attack occurred. Sandra didn't feel like staying so a friend of her's took her home, but Rachel stayed. She phoned us, but our cellphone answering service took a message. I guess my precious thought it was safe enough to walk home alone."  
  
Blurting out without thinking, "At that time of day, it should have been."  
  
"Huhhh...what time of day are you referring? No one, not even the police, have mentioned the time the attack took place. How do you know that? Is there something you're not telling me Mr. Clark?"  
  
Once again thinking quick on his toes, "No, ma'am. I was thinking from a guy's point of view. For a guy, walking anywhere by yourself is pretty safe. I'm sorry for making you think I knew something. I really should count to ten before I speak sometimes." He reached over and gave her a hug before seeing Sandra motioning him over towards the bed.  
  
Kneeling down beside his new friend, "CK, this is Rachel." She brought his hand to touch Rachel's. "And Rachel, this is CK."   
  
At feeling the touch of the young man's hand, the girl screamed out. "It Was You!" Even in a sleeping state of mind, Rachel grabbed a hold of Clark's arm and wrapped it around her body. All the while crying out, "Protect Me...Like You Did Before." Besides the girl's own voice...the room fell silent. Parents and friend looked down as the young man, now willingly encircling the sleeping girl with his arms.  
  
Whispering in her ear, "It will be okay, Rachel. I won't let anything happen to you again. Mark my word. I was late once, but never again." He leaned in closer giving the peck on the cheek before turning towards the Thomas's and Sandra. They stared back at him with looks of confusion.written across their faces.  
  
Before Clark could say anything, Sandra reached out and slapped him across the face and then ran out of the hospital room. Tears were melting from her eyes as she raced down the hall. Clark was left there with only Rachel's parents. Mrs. Thomas tried to hold back her tears, but was unable. She walked over and put her arms around the young man and hugged him close to her body. Mr. Thomas soon joined the two in a group appreciative hug.  
  
Mr. Thomas spoke first. "So you were my daughter's hero?"  
  
Clark knew he had lied to everyone from the beginning and felt it was time for some truth. "Yes, sir. I'm the one that fought off the men. I took your daughter to the hospital." Not able to tell her parent's the whole truth, "Only reason I left her so quickly was because I had left my duffle bags back in the alley. The bags and content within them are my only possessions. I'm sorry for not coming out and telling you Mrs. Thomas the other day at orientation, but I don't think what I did should be considered as an act of heroism. I didn't do anything special...I lent a hand to a girl that needed help. I only hope that if that had been me on that alley floor, someone would have done the same for me."  
  
The Thomas's both melted in tears as they hugged Clark even harder. A few minutes later, another set of hands joined in the hug; Sandra now had her arms in on the hug. As the hug faded and everyone pulled away, Sandra pushed forward planting her lips upon Clark's. A minute later she released her grasp and pulled away herself. The unexpecting kiss had starled Clark, thus freezing him in place. It took the weak skinny arms that wrapped around his neck from behind to get his blood flowing again.  
  
Rachel leaned into Clark's ear. "I owe you my life. I don't know how I know, but I know it was you. Your touch...so caring. I never saw you, but I could never forget the warmth of that touch. Thank you, stranger. Thank you." She pulled herself into a full sitting position before turning Clark's face towards her own. For the first time, she was able to look into the eyes of the one that saved her life. He was hansome and had a big, cute smile. She tought she was literally seeing an angel. Leaning in and again wrapping her arms his neck, she pulled Clark down on top of her body as she layed back on the mattress. Her lips were now searching out his as the kiss went on and on. Mr. Thomas had to physically separate the two. It was obvious to the onlookers that Clark nor Rachel wanted the kiss to be broken. Sandra couldn't help but laugh at the situation.  
  
"So Rachel, you're not even out of the hospital and you're already hitting on my new guy. Things never change." Rachel moved her head to the side so she could see her friend. Holding out her arms, Rachel invited Sandra to join in. Together they both assaulted young Clark Kent's lips. Mr. Thomas watched the reaction of his wife.  
  
"Honey, if you value our marriage...don't you even think about it." The older adults both laughed at what was unfolding before them.  
  
Looking back at his wife, "Guess our daughter must be feeling a lot better." Laughter is what was needed at the moment and laughter is what room 304 provided.  
  
(To be continued)  
[Is Clark still dreaming or has reality found its way back in? Just a thought to leave with you.] 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Hero Arrives (5/?): Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'  
Author: DCForever  
Contact: dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? It is definitely welcomed.  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"CK, we're here. You can wake up now." Sandra reached over shaking the sleeping young man. "Chris, are you awake? Man you are one hard sleeper." Reaching over to whisper in Clark's ear. "If you wake up I'll give you a kiss." Sandra sat back in her seat waited for a response that never came. The young man was in a deep dreamscape that he didn't seem to have any control over.  
  
Out of the blue, Clark raised his head and looked around in a dazed state of mind. "Where am I?"  
  
"My goodness...if I didn't know better I would say that you were dead."  
  
Having not regained all his senses, "You're closer to the truth than you could ever believe." Sandra didn't know what to make of his comment, but she didn't push the issue.  
  
"Are you up to seeing Rachel?"  
  
"Rachel?" Clark knew he must have been still dreaming. There was that name again.  
  
"Oh sorry...only I call her that."  
  
"Only you...are you sure? I've heard that name before. I could have sworn it really happened."  
  
"Okay, now you are confusing me. What are you talking about...what happened?"  
  
Shaking his head from side to side trying to clear away the imaginary cobwebs. "I guess it was only a dream." Now looking Sandra in the eyes. "In my dream...we already visited Danielle, but you didn't call her Danielle...you called her Rachel. That's where I've heard that name before."  
  
"How is that possibly, Chris?"  
  
"I have no idea, Sandra...no idea. And she knew about me...I mean...ummm..."  
  
"What were you going say?"  
  
"It wasn't anything. Maybe we should go on up. Hey, it was a dream right...nothing more. I guess it was a freak act of nature or coincidence."  
  
"CK, you become more of a mystery every time we talk. I can tell you are hiding something, but it will come out eventually. It may take a little doing, but you'll eventually trust me enough to spill whatever it is you are hiding from me. But you are right...we should go on up."  
  
A few minutes later, Clark and Sandra were walking down the third floor corridor. Clark walked in silence, as he was experiencing deja vu.  
  
"Hang on a minute CK, I need to double check that she is still in her same room."  
  
A minute later, Sandra reappeared. "So is she still in room 304?"  
  
The girl threw Clark a questioning and baffled look. "How did you know what room she was in? Even I didn't know that. The nurse just told me they moved her there this morning from her room 220...where I visited her yesterday. CK?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, "Lucky guess?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"I really don't know. I dreamed it I guess."  
  
"You guess? So are you telling me you happened to have a dream in which you learned of a name that only Danielle's parents and myself call her and the new hospital room number that she happened to have moved to only a few hours ago. Is there anything else you might like to share, anything at all? Hey, I know...why don't I just throw this at ya...since I'm sure you dreamed about it as well."  
  
"If you want to play this game then go ahead...ask away."  
  
"Alright I will. Mr. I Dream of everything...what is Rachel wearing when we first walk in her room?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah, alright...now I know you're lying. That's the answer I was expecting to get from a guy."  
  
"Fine, be that way. You really want to know what I dreamed...okay here it goes. We both walk in and her parents are there and Danielle is behind a closed curtain dressing. She reappears with a pink teddy like top. Oh no, don't try and stop me now. I'm not just some perv of guy...I'm more mature for that. You wanted to know so you will listen and learn. Her mom is wearing a dark, navy blue blazer and her father is wearing a blue striped...vertical strips for those that care to know the 'exacts' of everything. He is wearing khaki colored pants. Okay this may be where my dream got a little crazy and one track minded, but Danielle is wearing cherry flavored lip gloss."  
  
Sandra leans against the corridor's wall and looks at Clark in a disbelieving way. "You wish?"  
  
"For someone that wishes...maybe I need to get to Vegas quick...cause if my calculations are correct...I'm two for two and batting 1.000."  
  
As Sandra and Clark enter Danielle's room, the Thomas' greet them. On first glance, Sandra doesn't see her friend, but does see a tall closed curtain with a shadow moving about behind it. Moving her head from one line of vision to the other, she realizes that everything going on in the room was exactly how Clark had described it.   
  
Walking back over to Clark and whispering in his ear, "There is something more than coincidences going on here. But being a fair woman as I am...I was wrong and you were right. We will discuss this at a later time."  
  
Whispering back into the girl's ear, "I'm as baffled as you are and I love a fair woman." They both pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
Tapping on Sandra's shoulder, "I don't mean to intrude, but are you here to see me or two find a room?"  
  
Clark and Sandra both turn to look at the source of the sound. Upon realizing it was her friend, "Rachel, its so good to see you."  
  
"Same to you, Sandy." They lock in a loving and heart felt embrace. "Who's your tall, handsome friend?"  
  
"Oh, sorry...this is CK."  
  
"CK? Wouldn't stand for Calvin Klein by any chance?"  
  
Clark started blushing at Danielle's obvious attempt at flirting. "Christopher Clark. Its nice to meet you. I'm sorry for what you've been through."  
  
Looking at the taller gentleman, "No need for apologies." Leaning close into his ear, "You did all you could...and I'm grateful." Clark froze for a moment as Danielle pulled back and carried on as if she hadn't said a thing. "Okay, I know I heard Sandy call you CK, but nowhere in Christopher Clark do I see a 'K'"  
  
Answering for the still blushing and confused young man, "Kent...his middle name is Kent."  
  
Danielle looked back at her friend. "Maybe in this life...but not in his previous one." Sandra gave her friend a weird look before being pulled into a three-way hug with Danielle and Clark. "Ah it's so good to have friends...especially friends that bring other friends a handsome and very charming young man as a going home gift."  
  
Sandra quickly ran her hand under her friend's arm and started a tickling attack that the Mr. Thomas broke up. "Okay girls, enough is enough. I think we should think about getting out of here. Remember, I'm paying for this room...so every second longer you stay in here is an extra few hundred that can't go to new outfits or...dare I say it...new shoes." Both girls quickly dashed for the door, but due to quick thinking, Clark managed to grab Danielle by the waist as she tried to run by. "If I'm not mistaken...patients have to be wheeled out of a hospital by a nurse or an orderly. I believe it's regulation."  
  
Danielle gave Clark an evil look before turning to look at her parents. "Dad, do I really have to be wheeled out in a wheelchair? Haven't I gone through enough without having to be humiliated by a wheelchair?"  
  
Her father just smiled as he reached for the nurse's call button on the edge of the bed. "Thanks, Christopher. I sure wouldn't want to be sued for something as petty as that." Clark and Mr. Thomas stared at the girls with huge smiles written across their faces. Sandra fell into the game and cracked her own smile as an elderly nurse appeared at the door with a wheelchair in hand.  
  
"Did someone call for a ride?" Danielle flashed her dad and Clark and evil eye before falling down into the chair on wheels. Sandra laid her hand on Danielle's shoulder as the nurse started carting her down the hall towards the elevator. While the floors chimed as they descended in the elevator, Danielle reached out and took Clark's hand in her own; neither looked at each other as flashbacks suddenly started filling each of their minds. One second they were in a hospital elevator, the next they were in a dark alley as Clark was ramming a guy's head through a metal dumpster and then the next the elevator doors were opening. Clark next found his hand on Danielle's other shoulder as everybody headed for the hospital exit.  
  
After a few minutes of talking, the Thomas figured it best that Danielle ride with Sandra and Clark ride back to campus with them. "Chris, would you mind riding back with us and let the girls have some time to themselves?"  
  
"No problem, Mrs. Thomas." Turning to the girls, "If you girls think you can make it safely back to the campus, then I'll just catch a ride with Danielle's parents."  
  
"Thanks, CK."  
  
"Yeah, that goes double for me. And CK...my closest and dearest friends call me Rachel." Danielle's parents and Sandra all looked at the two in bewilderment. They each got into their separate transportation and headed back towards the school.  
  
"So Sandy, do you fancy Chris?"  
  
"What...are you trying to already move in on my guy...okay, a possibility of being my guy?"  
  
"I just asked a question."  
  
"Well, he is easy on the eyes." Danielle watched as her friend started blushing.  
  
"So how close are you two?"  
  
Quickly turning to face her friend and then turning her concentration back to the road before them, "We haven't if that is what you mean."  
  
"Well, that is good to know, but that isn't what I meant. How well do you know this CK?"  
  
"He doesn't say much about himself. He's a mystery, but most of the good ones are. Though listening to the way you asked...I'm thinking he maybe more of a mystery than I ever thought possible. I have an odd feeling in the bottom of my stomach that is telling me that you two know each other somehow. I know it's crazy, but usually my gut feelings hit closer to home. So, mind me asking you...just how close are you and CK?"  
  
(To be continued) 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Hero Arrives (6/?): Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'  
Author: DCForever  
Contact: dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? It is definitely welcomed.  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
Author's Note: Please, let me know what you like or hate about the story. I would also like to hear suggestions on which direction I should take the story. Ideas people... ideas. Hey, what can I say...the story is un-beta-ed and short.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the car ride back to the dorms, Clark had time to chat with the Thomas's. They told story after story involving their daughter, Danielle, and her friends and previous boyfriends and adventures. He learned that their daughter was a well-rounded individual. She not only was smart and beautiful, but lettered in three sports in high school and had both an academic and sports scholarship to attend Metropolis University. He breath a sigh of relief when he learned that at no time did she consider journalism as a major or even thought about being a cheerleader.   
  
Those two types of girls, in the past, had caused more problems for his growth as a person and as the person he will one day become. He always wondered what it would have been like if he hadn't have gone through a growth spurt and got hit by the handsome bug. How would life have been different? How would he have adjusted with Pete Ross as his only friend? What if he had picked up on the clues of his powers sooner in life? These questions seemed to be a thing that was constantly visiting his nightly dreams since leaving Smallville in a search to find himself...to find his destiny. It would be those very dreams that could come back to haunt his very existence. At the moment, Clark Kent, aka Christopher K. Clark had no idea of what was to come in life...or how soon it would come. No, he was clueless and just enjoying the laughter that filled the Thomas's SUV as they rolled to a stop by a very crowded sidewalk that seemed to be the gateway to knowledge, food, games, and housing.  
  
Exiting the vehicle, Clark turned back towards the Thomas's. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas for allowing me to ride back to campus with you. I can honestly say that I learned quite a bit about you family and it was nothing less than entertaining. Thank you. And don't worry, I won't mention to Danielle all the things you told me about her."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about that. We've embarrassed her far worse. We didn't even tell you about the mud hole." Mrs. Thomas gave her husband 'the look' before saying, "Honey, don't even go there. As hilarious as it was...she would kill us. Remember...we promised we would never bring it up again...we did promise." Turning to face Clark's confused face. "It's just the last time we told that story...it was to her boyfriend at the time. Next thing we knew, she was kissing a girl before us and holding hands. Things later settled down, but spending a year living with my sister is what we believe healed what emotional scar we had given her. So we promised that story and a few others would never leave our lips again. And my husband here seemed to have forgotten that period in our life. The period where he thought about giving up his idea of being a scholarly man and going to work for Lionel Luthor and Luthor Corp." Clark's eyes grew in size at Mrs. Thomas' comment. "He wasn't thinking straight. I told him working for that evil would be the end of our marriage...he reconsidered his career plans." With a concerned look on her face, "Are you okay, Chris?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I mentioned the Luthor name and you seemed shocked. Do you know the Luthors?"  
  
Lying through his teeth...clenched teeth at that. "Just from reading the papers, ma'am. I'm sorry, but really need to get going...have some cleaning and laundry to get done."  
  
"Aw yes, I remember the days of being on my own. Okay, Chris, it was nice seeing you again and I hope to see you more often."  
  
Mr. Thomas chimed in. "What she is trying to say is that she hopes to see you round and about campus...right honey?"  
  
"Yeah, dear...that's all I was saying."  
  
Clark chuckled at the underlying meaning of the conversation. "I like your daughter and I would like to come around more often, but it will be her decision...don't push it. Hey, we just met." Danielle's parents watched as the young man gathered up his book bag and closed the door. As Clark turned to walk towards his dorm he was met with bewildered and wandering eyes from his fellow students. It didn't even take the time for the SUV to drive off before many of the students standing around began chattering and spreading news about what a few were lucky enough to overhear between Clark and Danielle's parents. By the time Clark's dorm building was in view, he had already heard at least six different views of what he and the Thomas's had talked about. Many of the rumors not only had Clark and Danielle as a couple, but also even went as far as having them already getting caught having sex by her parents. Clark could only hang his head and chuckle at the absurdity of the whole situation. He brushed off the comments and headed towards his dorm.  
  
Coming out of a nearby building was Clark's new friend, X-Ray. He spotted Clark making his way towards the dorms and took off running in his direction. In his mad dash he intercepted a few of the bogus rumors that he knew would give him some ammo for Clark.  
  
Clark was clueless to X-Ray's nearing presence, but the weight of his body on Clark's back was a waking alert that he wasn't expecting. Instinctively, Clark quickly dropped his shoulder causing his buddy to go flying off his back and onto the hard concrete walk. Turning towards his fallen friend and offering him a free hand. "Is jumping on people's back really your normal hello? Cause if it is...I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to break your nasty habit."  
  
Clark's friend accepted the hand and pulled himself to his feet, but kept a hand on his aching hip. "Consider it broken."  
  
"What, the habit or the hip?" Clark couldn't let him off without some kind of sarcastic comment.  
  
Breaking out into a fit of laughter. "Both...I think. Having you around makes the phrase 'just keeping it real'...more realistic than I care to handle. That was a sweet move. Can we say football anyone?"  
  
"My dad wouldn't approve in high school so I seriously doubt he would approve now. Plus, I'm too sure I would care to beat up on people week after week. Before long, I would be the only standing and a one man show gets boring after a while...trust me, I would know. Much of my life has been of the lonely sort."  
  
Smirking, "Well from what I hear...you sure aren't lonely anymore." Clark expression changed in a heartbeat...a heartbeat that X-Ray seemed to have lost as he looked at Clark's expression. "Dude, I was just kidding. I know the rumor isn't true, but man, what a rumor."  
  
"Don't you mean rumors? You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Have you forgotten that I know everything? How do you think I get my info? Man, I am the king of seeing through facts and fiction and you and Danielle...at least at the moment...is fiction. You just met her, right? But say after a week, who knows...as quick as you grew on Sandra...the realism of you and Danielle could outweigh the fiction mill."  
  
Approaching his friend with a cold, stern face. "Just one question X-Ray. Do you value your life? If you do, you would stop while I'm still in a pretty good mood."  
  
"Okay, I can see we really need to work on this 'keeping it real' type of friendship. See there is one little thing you need to know...it doesn't involve any physical pain...well, it's not supposed to." The aching young man grabbed for his hip again. "So I guess what I heard was right...you went to see Danielle Thomas this morning...with a certain bosom buddy nonetheless."  
  
"Okay, so I went with Sandra to see her friend. And that relationship is none of your business; so don't even start with me. And don't look at me like that...we're not a thing. We're just two people enjoying a newfound friendship. And before you go back to it, yes I met Danielle and nothing happened. We met, she left the hospital and I got a ride back to campus by her parents. She wanted some time with Sandra."  
  
"Sure...I know all about those relationships...and before long, they miraculously turn into another type of relationship. No prob my friend, no prob from this peanut gallery. You can friend all the girls you want. So, my friend, how would you like to go see Sandra later tonight?"  
  
Now walking up the steps leading into the dorms. "As tempting as that sounds...I'm going to have to decline. I'm sorry, but I was planning on going and seeing Rachel."  
  
"Did you say Rachel? Man, you must be one smooth worker when it comes to women. My goodness. So how did you do it? Danielle doesn't just let anyone call her Rachel. I've known her for a while and I'm still on Danielle...not Danny or Elle like some...just Danielle. I don't know what it is, but for some reason I don't think she takes to kindly to me. Women. Wow...so she's already letting you call her Rachel. I guess I need to hang around with you more often, if you wouldn't mind? I need to experience for myself just how you do it. You're not even here for a week and you got two of the hottest and available women pawing at you already. This might be a pretty fun semester after all. Oh yeah, can't wait for the next trick you pull out of your hat. So are you sure none of those rumors are true? Hehe...just kidding...I'm hurting enough as it is."  
  
"Again...though a different female...nothing like that...yet." Clark got a small gleam in his eye. He knew he had made a connection with Rachel, but how or what kind he was still unsure. "I don't know why she told me to call her that. I don't see the big deal...it's just a name."  
  
"Speaking of names...I'm still working on a nick for ya."  
  
"Don't wait your time...Sandra beat you to the punch."  
  
"She did? Let me guess, something as lame as Clark or say CK?"  
  
"Lame? CK is not lame; actually, I kind of like it. Brings back some pretty cool memories. So, do you really have a problem calling me CK? hmmm."  
  
"It's cool; if you like it, then who am I to take that right away from you. All right, CK it is. Well CK, you up to seeing Sandra?"  
  
"Man, I told you I was going to see Rachel...as soon as I find out where it is she is staying. I figured I could find out from Mrs. Thomas."  
  
"That you could, or your new best buddy could tell you."  
  
"So where then?"  
  
"Have you tried Fordman's room? Oh yeah, guess I must have forgotten to tell you that Danielle Thomas and Sandra Fordman are not only best friends...they are dorm mates as well."  
  
"Haha...thanks for making me look so bad."  
  
Slapping Clark on the shoulder, "What are friends for? So, are we going to see the girls? Oh wait, don't answer that. Let me rephrase that a bit. So, are we going to see...your girls?"  
  
Clark raised his lips forming a huge grin and nodded his head. "Yeah, we're going."  
  
A few hours later, X-Ray was walking through Clark's open dorm room door. "So dude, you ready? Whoa. Please tell me you aren't wearing that...please? Is flannel and plaid all that your wardrobe consists of? If so, we got some shopping to do."  
  
"Hold up there, bub. This student isn't doing any kind of shopping until he finds a way to pay for said shopping items."  
  
"Hehe...just leave the shopping up to me. If there is one thing I know...girls love to shop. And if we tell the girls that you need some new clothes, all will be taken care of...no worries and no hassles. All we have to do is tell them that they can have you for a whole day of shopping and I'm pretty sure they will let their dads foot the bill."  
  
"But X, that isn't me. That isn't how I do things. I don't try and cheat or manipulate people." Unless I'm forced to, thought Clark. "I can't do what you are asking of me. I just can't."  
  
"I don't get your point. Sorry, just don't see it. So you telling me that you want to take away the joy that is shopping from these two fine looking ladies? I know I'm trying to rope you into this, but trust me...it won't be you having the fun. Not when you're constantly changing clothes and having hands pawing at you all day, being judged by the girls and having to tote all the boxes and bags. Okay, the pawing and staring even I could deal with, but the rest of it...not on this planet."  
  
"Yeah, this planet. Hey, maybe we can fly to the moon and go shopping. Don't look at me like that. One day, it could be possible."  
  
"You just keep dreaming my friend, but for the mean time lets just go."  
  
"So my outfit isn't going to bother you?"  
  
"Bother me, yes...distract me, possibly...do I have any other choice, your empty closet says no. So, lets just go."  
  
Ten minutes later the two guys found themselves outside of dorm room number LL23. Clark chuckled at seeing the dorm number. "I just can't get away from double 'L's," thought Clark.  
  
"CK, you want to knock or shall I?" X-Ray didn't wait for an answer as he banged on the newly installed aluminum door. "Ouch, this door is hard."  
  
"Yeah, aluminum I believe." "But still penetrable by my eyes." whispered Clark to himself.  
  
"Her old man must have had it installed for security reasons."  
  
"Yeah...that or...to keep you out."  
  
X-Ray didn't have a chance to reply before hearing someone unlocking the chains from the inside. He was still rubbing his sore hand.  
  
"Good evening, guys. I can't say that we were expecting you, but by all means come in." As the two walked passed Danielle, she greeted them individually. "Ray. Clark." Yelling to Sandra who was taking a shower in the bathroom. "Sandy, hurry up and get your butt out here. There are two fine looking gentlemen here to see us."  
  
Yelling back over the sound of the running water and through the closed door. "So who's with Clark?"  
  
Ray just hung his head in shame. Danielle saw his reaction to her roommate's question and felt sorry for the poor guy. Walking over, she put an arm around him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sure she will feel just as bad when she sees you, Ray." Ray's cheeks were set on fire as his blush set in. Clark just stood back feigning from laughing.  
  
"So what brings you two guys here tonight?" As Danielle waited on a response, she allowed her eyes to drift over their clothes and bodies. For all she knew of Clark's wonderful abilities, it was a shame she couldn't be just as impressed with his style in clothes. Thinking to herself, 'this guys so needs a girl to accompany him shopping. He is too fine to dress like someone that just left the farm. Come on; blue plaid shirt and faded, wrinkled khaki pants. Hasn't he ever heard of an iron? And those old hiking boots need to go...flaming inferno kind of gone. Oh my, he really needs a girl's touch."   
  
She could hear the guys answering her previous question, but she tuned them out as she further examined the two specimens; 'Well, at least the hair kind of works. It's obvious from the way it's laying that it used to be quite curly, but I kind of like the short, slicked back style. Now look at those two...just chatting away as if I was part of their on-going conversation. I'll get back to them in a bit."  
  
Now looking X over, "Well, maybe some of Ray's night style will rub off on Chris. Why on earth does that name just sound so wrong for him? It's like it doesn't belong...like it's out of place or something, but why can't I figure this out? I know we linked because we shared the vision...more like I controlled the vision, but either way we connected. I saw parts of the innocent in the alley, but still some of the vision was blurry. How was that possible? It's as if he knew I was there and he started blocking me out of his memories. I guess if I can see visions, then there is a chance that maybe he can control his thoughts and memory. Clark you are definitely a mystery. Wait, Clark. Now for some reason that sounds right. Could he have changed his name at some time? Could Clark actually be his first name.? Concentrate girl...find his inner being...find the good stuff. Damn it...it just isn't there. He's so busy talking to Ray that his thoughts are all over the place."  
  
Clark and X-Ray soon figured out that Danielle was keeping herself at a distance so they went on with their own conversation. Though somewhere in the middle of Ray's talking, Clark felt his mind starting to drift, but it wasn't his own doing. All of a sudden, he wasn't in the girls' dorm room, but seemed to be on a bus and then walking down road and finally he saw the large welcome sign on the outskirts of Smallville. It was at the moment, that he realized that Danielle was playing with his mind again and if he didn't do something soon there would be no way of stopping her insistent brain scan.   
  
Turning and looking over at the close-eyed young woman, he concentrated on her body to the point that all his mind consisted of at that moment was her body. She opened her eyes when her visions no longer consisted of roads and cornfields, but of her naked, panty-less legs. She smiled at him before he turned back to his friend took up the conversation again. As long as he kept his mind occupied with current stuff, he was able to keep himself from being forced to relive past events.  
  
Meanwhile, across the big city, an email was being sent over the interlacing phone lines that occupied the enormous city. The email was directed to a one Lionel Luthor.  
  
Lionel's computer chimed as a new message appeared in his company inbox. Lionel had been working late in attempts to find out who was the mole in his company. Not only was his company losing stock, but many of their previous assets were being bought up as well by a new company. As the older man returned from his private bathroom, he sat down at his desk and acknowledged the waiting email. He clicked his mouse on the incoming message and read it aloud.  
  
'To: LuthorLionel@LuthorCorp.com  
From: Someonewiththeknowledgeyouseek@youdonthavetheresourcestofindme.net  
  
Mr. Luthor  
You don't know me, but I know you. I can't say that I'm a fan. In fact I used to think you were the true essence of evil, but due to resent information and events I'm having to rethink my previous judgment. As much as I hate to help you, it's something that needs to be done. You have a mole. If you are reading this then you probably already know of this mole. Don't look too hard...the mole really isn't a mole. He's worse. He's close...very close to you, almost like family. I have privileged information that confirms that this person is no mole...he is in fact your opposition. Loosing stocks and assets for a thousand. Siminex is new, but ran and owned by a familiar. People are starting to fear them more than they ever feared you and your company. I once assessed you as being evil...well, if that is the case, then your opposition is the devil himself. If you can't nip Siminex's increasing power in the city, then Metropolis is doomed. Your son, Lex, is quite simply the devil in disguise.  
The X-Man'  
  
Upon reading the e-mail's climax ending, Lionel Luthor's head weightlessly dropped to the surface of his desk; eyes still wide open and directed towards the bright, illuminating screen. His body was drained of all life; his heart beating no more.  
  
(To be continued in part 7) 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Hero Arrives (7/?): Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'  
Author: DCForever  
Site:   
E-mail: bryanc23@yahoo.com or dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? I would love to get a flood of emails or responses to this fic.  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this next part out. I will try to do better in the future, but I can't always predict what is going to happen in my life. I hope that you enjoy this part as much as you've seemed to have enjoyed the previous ones.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phone resting against his shoulder, X-Ray lounged back in a blue, cloth covered reclining chair located somewhere within the city limits. "Yes, sir. No, sir. I understand, sir. He will be safe here, sir. Mr. Thomas, you have my word. Lionel Luthor may have been one of the reasons behind my parents' disappearance, but I understand my duty more than you will ever know. Yes, sir, the bugs are working wonderfully. Though if I know the Luthors like I think I do...and with Lex being the worse of the two... then they might not last too long. I'm sure Mr. Luthor's office is being swept for everything as Lex and his minions investigate the scene. You know he won't stop until he has his father back."  
  
Sitting at his desk at the university, an older gentleman spoke into his personal cell phone. "I know, son. I'm thinking that as long as Lionel can't be touched or watched by Lex that he will be more careful in his business and street dealings. At the moment, he doesn't control the game...we do. How is that inside intelligence of yours over at Siminex coming? We need everything we can find out about that company."  
  
"Well, sir, Sandy Fordman was fortunate enough to grab one of the intern positions at Siminex. She is our way in, I think. No, sir. Not yet. I have to figure out the best way to confront her?"  
  
"Ray, what about that subject matter we talked about? Anything so far?"  
  
"Sir, I just want to be very clear on this...I have nothing against Chris and I don't feel right digging into his life. Yes, I know he has gotten close to Danielle and this is only a routine check on the guy, but there is more. He has become more of a challenge that I thought. I've checked everything...nothing...there is absolutely nothing on this guy. No, sir. I can't even verify his hometown. Nothing, sir. Yes, sir, I'll keep on it. I agree, sir, he is a mystery and at this stage in the game we can't have any unknown variables. I most certainly agree. Yes, sir, I even tried running his scan through the Metropolis Image Archives. Still nothing, sir. I have a bus ticket number and a hotel receipt all from when he first arrived in Metropolis. Since then he has been involved with settling into the university life and hanging a great deal of the time with Danielle, Sandy, and myself."  
  
"I'm like you, I don't think he is a threat. From what I've seen of him he seems to be a great guy and a real good friend, but we can't be too careful. If the Luthors or any of my previous enemies even suspect that I'm the one in charge of their methodical take down...I can't possibly phantom what could happen to my family or myself. There is just too much on the line for anything to go wrong. Oh damn! Sorry, got another beep. I need to take this next call. Keep on the project and let me know the second you find out any new information. I trust you are the man for the job."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I'll contact my informant right away and see what else we can dig up on our mystery man. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The young man ended the call and leaned back further in his chair. Turning, he looked up at one of the four computer monitors setup in his hidden away loft. The screen started off listing Christopher Kent Clark as the search subject matter and the rest of the screen held nothing more than blank spaces where the young man's history should have been displayed.  
  
"CK, who are you?" Reaching to his belt, he dialed in a number on the keypad attached to his belt. Speaking into his wireless microphone, "Codename: Flash."  
  
A familiar voice picked up on the other end, "Codename: X-Man."  
  
"Is the line secured, Barry?"  
  
"Yeah, Ray, it's secured. So what is our next move?"  
  
"First off, you did a great job on Lionel Luthor. Everything seemed to go off without a hitch...that's a first. Yeah, I got him tied up in the rear vault. He's safe...for now. That isn't the reason I called. I have a new assignment that I need you to look into. As much as I hate to say this...I need you to tag someone...a student. Someone that I could possibly really call a friend...one day."  
  
"Well you know the procedure...fax over whatever you got on this target."  
  
"That is the thing...there is nothing on the target. He is a ghost."  
  
"Hmmm, a ghost...you don't say? Been a while since we've encountered one of those."  
  
"Yeah, Central City was the last time. Your home turf. My gut feeling on this one...it isn't going to be as easy."  
  
"So what is this ghost's name? Wait, did you say Christopher Clark? Isn't he new to the freshman class? Yeah, I met him once. He was kind of odd. Of course I gave him my bogus name. I used Watson...Barry Watson. Yeah, like the actor. Hey, it isn't stupid. I said the first thing that came to mind. What, would you have liked me to introduce myself as Barry Allen...oh yeah, for future reference, I am also a crime fighter...righting the wrong and all that decent mess. I also dress in a skin-tight red suit with a large golden lightning bolt embroidered across my chest?"  
  
"Barry, I don't have time for this. There are other matters to attend to that are just as important if not more than our Mr. Clark. Just be careful. I know you say you always are, but I have a suspension that the Luthors may have something to do with this one. I've caught him faking too many smiles whenever the Luthor name or LuthorCorp comes up in our conversations or even in our textbook readings. He is my friend, but I'm thinking more along the lines of 'keep you enemies closer'...at least for the time being."  
  
"Can you at least access his class schedule and fax that over? I need a good start point. Oh yeah, his dorm room as well. I'll check it out as soon as I can get in."  
  
"Faxing it over now, Barry. Oh yeah, you mentioned you thought he was odd when you met him...why might that be? Could be something to go on."  
  
"Okay, this may sound a little strange, but when he approached me during the freshman tour he said the strangest thing...he said that I passed him on the drive. I'm assuming he meant the driveway leading up to the school. That is the only thing I think he could have meant. Anyway, he also said that he wanted to praise my ability. No one to my knowledge has ever seen me or been able to recognize me when I'm running...and trust me, I was a blur. I'm quite certain that was the ability he was referring to."  
  
"Well, that certainly does add to my continuing list of our mystery man. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Scientifically, if you use applied physics, someone would either have to match or come close to my own speed or miraculously be able to see very fast moving objects...just to recognize me. Maybe I wasn't running at the speed I thought. Could have been a lapse of judgment on my part. I wouldn't rule anything out. That is part of science, mystery, etc...use all the know how and knowledge you have available."  
  
"So what you are saying to me is he could have some abilities of his own? Interesting. In that case, you say he possibly has better than average running speed himself and looking back he has proven to be pretty tough. I mean for god's sake, he took on our school's best football player...head-to-head...and only fell on his butt. At least this gives me something to go on. I'll check for unusual occurrences in the news and magazines. Now that global database is huge and could take a while."  
  
"Anyway to narrow down the search, Ray?"  
  
"Possibly. His dress code...well, I would say he is quite familiar around farmlands and there is no accent so I wouldn't say the south, but definitely American. Yeah, actually, this could take a while, but I have much more to go on now than before this conversation. Most definitely...tag that boy. I want to know everything you can find out about my friend, CK."  
  
The two young men hung up in unison, both go about their own business.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile across town, "I'm sorry young man, but we really can't take on anymore interns at this time. You are more than welcomed to leave your resume and if something comes available we will surely give your resume a good look over."  
  
"Thank you for your time, sir. Good day." If anything, Clark had learned from Lex how to talk a good game when it came to talking with suits.  
  
Time passed on in the day as Clark went from businesses to businesses trying to possibly secure himself a firm financial foundation, but just wasn't meant to be. Little did he know that he was being closely watched from a safe distance as he had doors closed in his face and negative responses all day long. There just weren't many job opportunities available. Every time he turned a corner or looked up, he had a constant reminder of his friend Lex. Anytime in the past, if he truly needed something...Lex was the man for the task. He was a provider and a good friend...'was' being the word of the day. Time has past, things have changed, people have moved on, and sides have been picked. Clark could no longer depend on Lex's hand to help guide him or to be there for him, but he knew someone...in fact, two someone's that had helping hands as well.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved some coins and made his way to the nearest, yet out of the way phone booth. Closing the glass doors, he dialed the number to the Smallville farm house where he spent his childhood. "Cousin Martha? It is good to hear your voice again. I just called to say that I could use your help, cousin." The answering machine picked up, disappointment obvious to Clark's expression as he rested his head against the glass in the phone booth.  
  
A regular phone call was no longer a regular phone call. Because of how he had to leave his past behind, Clark and his parents felt it was best to refer to each other on the phone as cousins or anybody for that matter...just not mom or dad. Mistrust was a big issue with the Kent's now as they fought with the realism that they could no longer have plain sight appearances or conversations with their baby boy. It was as if he was a criminal on the run or something...or perhaps...just dead to the world.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hovering above the city in Metropolis's largest skyscraper, a powerful gentleman walked around his office while talking on the phone. "What are you telling me? Still nothing? Do you not know who I am...who my father is? Luthors control this damn city and everyone and everything in it. We are a legacy...do you understand me? My people say you are the best...are you not? Then prove it! Find me my father...or else!"   
  
Lex slammed his cell phone down on his desktop as he began fidgeting with his hands. Chin resting upon his fingers as his arms formed a triangle from his desk to his chin...the classic thought enhancing position. He looked across the room at a picture hanging on the wall, of him and his father shaking hands at the swearing in party when he became second in command at LuthorCorp. With anger expressed on his face, he reached into his bottom desk draw, producing a dart that he momentarily rotated in his hand before launching it across the room. The dart pierced the picture...just above his dad's heart. "I will take you down, father." muffled the bald, young man.  
  
"How could he do this to me? How? Where is he? Damn it where is that son of a bitch?" thought the temporary CEO of LuthorCorp. It was the uncertainty of his father's whereabouts that had the younger Luthor on edge. Without that piece of the puzzle or chessboard arrangement...he didn't know the best way to arrange his pieces, whether to prepare his attack position or his defensive one. At the moment, he was at a stalemate with an invisible, non-existent opponent. To say he was angered would be a major understatement.  
  
Moments later, after his anger-filled tirade, he walked through the doors of his father's LuthorCorp office. "Fill me in people. Do we have any leads?" There was a moment of silence. "Oh please, don't everyone speak all speak at once."  
  
"Yes, sir, Mr. Luthor, sir. We have...we do have a lead, but it...well, sir, it isn't much to go on."  
  
"Spit it out already. I don't have all day."  
  
"Sir, I have suspension that he might have been kidnapped."  
  
"Kidnapped? Not taking a vacation or some secret business meeting? Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, sir, we've swept this office thoroughly and nothing...at least until we looked a little harder at his hardware, sir."  
  
"You lost me. Hardware?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. After close examination of your father's computer it is my belief that this isn't his computer." Sitting down in Lionel Luthor's desk chair, LuthorCorp's head of security booted up the computer before him. "If you come around the desk, sir, you can see for yourself...it looks and responds like your father's computer, but there is nothing here...at least nothing I can access. What I mean is...all security access has been blocked out. I believe someone has been in this office before and completely cased it, sir. Whoever it was had access at one point or another to your father's computer and the video cameras...even his personal one that I had no idea about. We discovered it during our sweep." Lex lowered his head as if he knew nothing of the hidden camera.  
  
Thinking quickly on his feet and not wanting too much information to get out or attention brought to his own body language, "So it is confirmed...LuthorCorp is mole infested. Listen here...this is what I want and when I say want...I mean two hours ago. I want personnel profile on any and everyone that has ever stepped into this building. It hasn't been built all that long ago so it shouldn't be as hard as say the previous building. So you get my meaning...that means employees, guests, and community members...everybody. I also want this office and my office shutoff and provided with a newer, more up to date security system. Get in touch with my LexCorp security team and I want this building...that means from the very foundations to the peaks of the satellites that sits atop this building...searched and scanned through and through. If there is a crack in the wall, bust the wall down and make sure there isn't a security flaw. Then, have it rebuilt...much better and thicker than ever thought possible. If a thread is out of place on a female's blouse, I want that blouse in your possession that second; same rules apply for the men as well. Do this and you will be handsomely rewarded. You have one week."  
  
"Sir, what about the cost and personnel this type of operation would require? And I'm not sure an operation of this magnitude can be done in a week, sir."  
  
"Cost? Did you just ask a Luthor about cost? Money is no object. When I want something done...I get it done. Do it. Hire whoever you need or buy whatever your genius little minds can think of, but everything comes through me first. Nothing is to get through LuthorCorp's doors from this point on without my knowing about it. You speak time. Well, as the old saying goes, 'time is money.' You don't have it done in a week; you will be paying me...and not in bills either. Do we have an understanding?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Absolutely! We shall not spare the rod, sir."  
  
"Have I ever told you, I liked you?"  
  
"No, sir, not that I recall."  
  
"Okay, just checking. Wouldn't want people to think that my reputation is less than what it really is. If you need me...hell, just tell my father's secretary to find me. I certainly won't be here. Good day."  
  
Lex turned around and walked back out the office, with the same determination and anger written across his stone cold face, as he had upon entering.  
  
(To be continued in part 8) 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Hero Arrives (8/?): Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'  
Author: DCForever  
Site:   
E-mail: bryanc23@yahoo.com or dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? It is definitely welcomed.  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
Author's Note: Please, let me know what you like or hate about the story. The story is un-beta-ed.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Rachel, what has been up with you lately? This is the third time this week that you've missed classes." Her friend was showing early signs of sleepless nights.  
  
Rachel listened to Sandy as she picked up her glass and walked over to her bed, where she sat down, crossing her legs.  
  
"I know. Just been tired is all. Haven't found the energy to get to class as of late." She takes a sip of the wine in her glass and leans back, resting her back against the adjoining wall.  
  
"Have you tried getting more sleep? I've heard it works wonders for the body...also keeps the facial puffiness to a minimum." Sandy grabs a glass of her own and retrieves the wine bottle, pouring herself a glass before walking over towards her friend.  
  
"Sandy, I have been sleeping...that isn't the problem. The problem is what I'm doing during my sleep. And no, it isn't that. Okay, maybe a little, but that isn't what's been wearing me out. It's complicated." She smirked as she took another sip from her glass.  
  
"Well if you're sleeping and it isn't the other thing then why have you been so out of it lately? I'm worried." She pulls out a chair and sits down. "The professors are worried. Chris...and Ray are both worried. It isn't drugs or anything like that is it?" Rachel is stunned at Sandy's question and spits out what wine was left in the confines of her mouth.  
  
"Hell no! You know me better than that...don't you?"  
  
Sandy sets her glass on the nearby table and places both hands together in her lap as she looks toward her feet. She had crossed the line. She was ashamed of herself for asking such a question.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry for questioning you. I'm not your mother or your keeper so I have no right to dig into your personal life. It's just that we've been friends for so long that I do know you, but the 'you' that I've grown to know and love over the years...just hasn't been around in a while. And I miss her. Things have been different since you know." She lifts her head and looks at her friend. "You do know that if you need to talk to someone or just vent out some anger or frustration that I'm always here for you? Always."  
  
"You're a true friend Sandy." Rachel holds her hands out gesturing for a hug. Sandy walks over and sits down on the bed and accepts the loving embrace. "You know I love you right? You have always been there to pick me up when I've faltered. I couldn't ask for anything more than that. And you are right, you do know me...probably better than anyone else...possibly ever will." Silence surrounded the two girls for a moment. "I really need to talk to someone. Can I trust you to keep a secret...one that could possibly change our friendship...forever?"  
  
"Scout's honor...Girl Scouts that is. hehe..." She leans in and hugs her friend again. "Shoot."  
  
Rachel hesitates before gulping down the last of her wine.  
  
"Okay. Yeah. Hmmm...I'm really not sure how to start. You remember a few years back when we were at that frat party and that guy tried to get the two of us to join him for a threesome?" Sandy's eyes popped wide open. She wasn't sure where the conversation was going...especially considering the past she shared with her friend. She played off her shocked reaction as smoothly as she could.  
  
"Yeah, you told him that you had a rep to protect and that you only went to bed with hung guys and that you didn't feel he was enough man for you."  
  
"Oh good, you do remember then? That makes this a little easier."  
  
"Most definitely. How could I forget the look on that guy's face...or any guy's face for that matter? Too bad I can't remember his name though. He said that you wouldn't have a problem with him then. That is when you bet him that you could guess the size of his member and that he would have to drop his pants in front of everyone to prove you right or wrong. If you were right, then the next time we hung out at a bar the tab was on him, but if you guessed wrong then he would get a night he would never forget. You were much more frisky back then than you are now."  
  
"Wow, your memory is better than I thought it was. And the whole frisky thing...that's a good thing right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say it's a pretty good thing. I still don't know how you guessed the size right. I remember later that night you said something like you were pretty good at reading people. Never really understood what you meant by that. Does your missing classes have something to do with that night or is there something else you aren't telling me? You've confused me...and you know how easy that is to do."  
  
"Not really, but sort of...in a way I guess so. I need to tell you a story and hopefully it will clear up any confusion you might have. Since an early age, around two I guess, I've sometimes been able to tap into people's thoughts...not all people...just some. I wouldn't exactly say that I'm a witch or anything like that. I'm so not a Charmed one even as much as I would love to be one; a slight freak or mutant possibly, but definitely nothing special. Anyway, I grew up with many a sleepless nights and after a while I told my parents, but in a way they knew something was wrong because I wasn't acting myself and my grades in school were slacking. We all pretty much got worried and decided that it was best if a doctor checked me out. The doctor jokingly told me that I could very well be the next recruit for Charles Xavier's X-Men group...you know, like from the comic books and all. He was kidding of course, or at least that was what I was led to believe. In a way, he was closer to the truth than he knew it. He consulted with my parents. Him and his staff hadn't detected any abnormalities in my lab reports, the CAT scans, or the three MRI's I was subjected to, besides a slightly larger than normal brain. Hehe...I'm just teasing you. They found nothing out of the ordinary. He just couldn't help us out, but he contacted a buddy of his who worked for LuthorCorp who at the time was starting up a new division of the billion-dollar corporation, concentrating on experimental type research. We set up an appointment and a few weeks later I was in one of their exam rooms having all these tests run on me. That was the first day that I got to meet Lionel Luthor and his son Lex. His son was a cutie. I think it was the uniqueness of the whole bald head look, plus the appeal of his business attire at such a young age; even back then he was up on the latest fashions. Anyway, I got a glimpse of something from him, but I didn't understand it. Whatever it was I saw was dark and eerie feeling and gave me chill bumps, yet his smile was warm and comforting. Hadn't really thought about that day until now. Weird huh? To this day I still have no idea what caused me to have the ability to read people's thoughts. It's an unsolved mystery. They ran every test imaginable at the time and came up with nothing. My parents like to think of it as a miracle."  
  
"Wow...I had no idea." Sandy was clutching a pillow as if she was truly caught up in the story...the suspense was killing her.  
  
"Oh, there's more. About a year of so after LuthorCorp tested me they called my parents in for a conference and after the conference my parents had decided to follow through with the recommended procedure that the doctors had suggested to them. I went in once a month for years, but by my 10th birthday the ability had ceased to exist. Whatever happened to me during those treatments sure did work; though the scientists stuck to their story saying they really had no clue to the origins of my abilities. They swore to all of us that it was just dumb luck that they found something that worked."  
  
"Well if you couldn't read people anymore...how...how was it you were able to guess the size of that guy's..."  
  
"I Guessed. You know...big talker...little..." The girls broke out in fit of hysteria.  
  
"Hehehe...well, you do have a point. You know, for the few boys I've been out with that is. So if you can't read people anymore...that's cool and all...but...it's just...well, then what does that have to do with you missing classes? I'm still lost on that question."  
  
"But I can...well, at least one person...sort of." Rachel didn't know if she should out Clark or not, but from the look on her friend's face she knew she already suspected someone.  
  
"Oh please, don't even...CK? Really, does everything have to come around back to him? No need for an answer. It's written all over your face. For a new guy, he sure does make his rounds."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad? So you can read the mysterious Christopher Clark? Seen anything good?"  
  
"Not really. I can only think that one of two things is happening. I'm either so out of tune with my abilities from lack of use or he is gifted with a way of keeping his mind blocked off at times. Every night, while I sleep, I dream mine own dreams and even sometimes some of his dreams...almost like watching two televisions at once. It's really freaky. The boy goes out every single night and keeps himself so active that nothing is clear to me. He has too much going on all at once that I can't get any stable reads. I also think he knows or suspects something and the only reason he stays out so much is to keep his distance from me." Rachel knew she wasn't ready to tell her friend the whole truth, but what she was giving the girl was plenty.  
  
"First off, lets say he does have the ability to shut you out. Okay? Do you think it is possible, due to that situation, that he is keeping you so worked over with his present life that you don't have the opportunity to delve any deeper into his subconscious...into what was his previous life. I truly feel he hasn't always been the same Chris K. Clark. Just a thought."  
  
"That is what I've been thinking as well."  
  
"Well, have you tried to burrow deeper into his thoughts and memories? I mean really try?"  
  
"Smallville!" Sandy's head popped up in surprise at hearing the name.  
  
"What? Did you say Smallville? Why did you say that?"  
  
"Smallville. That is all I get from him. A large sign by the road that reads 'Welcome to Smallville.' And the only time I get that is when the boy finally does rest. You know something else that I find weird...the rest of the sign. It's blurry...like he doesn't want me to know what it says...or for him to remember what it says."  
  
"I know the place, but not the sign. That is where my cousin Whitney lives. If I remember correctly, CK said that he traveled through there on his way to Metropolis."  
  
"Only through? I don't think I would be getting that place in all my visions for someone that just randomly happened to pass through there."  
  
"So you think there is more than meets the eye there, huh? Okay, Smallville it is. Lets see what the web has to say about our visionary town. Can you grab my laptop over by the table?" Rachel gets up and retrieves the laptop. She set it on the bed and sat beside Sandy, whom immediately booted up the machine and logged into the university's internet server.  
  
"It is possible he did just travel through Smallville, but for it to be so prominent in his mind something big must have happened there. Think you cousin could shine some light on the subject?"  
  
"Let's see what the World Wide Web has to show us first. Last time Whitney and I spoke...well, he weren't really on the best of terms. He was still pretty mad because I told on him after I found him making out with a girl."  
  
"So what was wrong with that?"  
  
"We were in church at the time."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I could see where that could be wrong...though I've done it in worse places before. Don't ask. So, you got anything yet?" Sandy's search results suddenly appeared on the screen. Together they read through some of the posts.  
  
"Ever heard of a Chloe Sullivan?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Her name seems to pop up a lot with the name Smallville. Let's see...ah, she is...no...was a reporter for something called 'The Torch.' Must have been a small time newspaper or something."  
  
"Well?" Sandy's fingers were steadily typing away at her computer.  
  
"I'm looking. Give me a minute. Seems many of her stories had to do with green rocks. Listen to this; it's an excerpt from one of her articles.   
  
'Smallville may resemble a quaint little country town on the outside, but to those that are fortunate enough to live there or experience the unexplained events and occurrences that go on there...well, they tell a different story. My theory is that everything weird, wrong, and freakish in our simple small town was brought on by one famous meteor shower. My Wall of Weird not only displays truth and accountability for the things that happen in Smallville, but it also hides an unknown...a variable one may say...why? Why was Smallville chosen? Who choose it? What had the people of Smallville of the past done to deserve monsters such as those that hide in our forests, breathe fire, and can elicit a cold frost? A town like ours is doomed by no comparison yet we all stay, live, and survive by whatever means is necessary. And the unexplained events and occurrences that don't lead back to the meteor rocks...well those can usually be linked back to Smallville's very own LexCorp.'   
  
Whoa."  
  
"You're telling me. So is she like a National Enquirer type reporter?"  
  
"LexCorp? I didn't know such a place existed." thought Sandra as she read through the rest of the article.  
  
"With all these entries...I think she must have had an inside source. Her writings don't seem to be that of just tabloid bs. It says here Ms. Chloe Sullivan was the editor and chief of the Smallville High School's infamous newspaper, The Torch. Oh no. Ouch. Also seems the high school's gymnasium collapsed or...no, it blew up. A week later it looks like she closed up shop...left town. Blah, blah, blah...oh wait, here is something."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Seems someone died. 'A young man, a hero of sorts to these parts, bid his farewell while protecting a fellow classmate. Using his body, he miraculously shielded falling debris from striking his friend, a former cheerleader.' Of course his picture and name was with held with being a minor and all. In this case, that sucks."  
  
"Brave soul." Rachel began thinking of her own hero and the night in the alley.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Kind of like your own brave soul, huh? I guess there are true heroes in the world. This really doesn't have anything to do with what we are after, but I am curious to know who the guy was...and who the girl was for that matter. I think I'll give my aunt a call and see if I can't get hold of Whitney and see if he can shine some light on the unknowns."  
  
"Okay, you do that, but don't forget about CK. You don't think he might be one of those freaks that Chloe girl mentioned in her article do you?"  
  
"Chris? Chris a freak? I so don't think so. He's too nice, polite, good looking, smart..."  
  
"I get the point, Sandy. Keep me posted on what you find out. I'm supposed to meet the man of the hour for some tutoring. Missing classes sure does have its advantages."  
  
"You Slut!"  
  
"Touchy, touchy, are we not today."  
  
The two girls giggled amongst themselves as Rachel grabbed her purse and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
Across town in a hidden away location,  
"Sir, I've just intercepted something you might find interesting. You know you told me to keep surveillance on your daughter, well it may have paid off...will hopefully know more about our Mr. Christopher Clark real soon. Seems your daughter's friend, Ms. Fordman, is checking on a small town called Smallville. Yes, sir, I know the place. I spent a few of my childhood years living there myself, sir. Yes, I know her cousin lives there. I know, sir. You have nothing to worry about. I'm on it. I'm currently checking out all the sites she has surfed through in the last two hours. Yes, sir, I'll let you know whatever I find...yes, as soon as I find it. Smallville, sir? Chris mentioned something about Smallville during orientation. It is just a hunch, sir, but it is more that what we've currently got to go on."  
  
"And what about this young man?" Mr. Thomas asked over the phone.  
  
"My operative is on top of him. You really have nothing to worry about, sir. I know my brother failed the Luthors and paid with his life, but I'm not him. I don't fail. I'm good at what I do."  
  
"I know, son. I know. Anything new on our captive?"  
  
"He woke up. Tried to order us around. Attempted to buy his freedom. He's fine. He is just a Luthor doing what a Luthor does best...whatever it takes to save their necks. Thank you, sir. I try, sir. Say hello to the Ms."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him, Ray?"  
  
"I couldn't, Barry. How am I supposed to tell my boss that I have the fastest man in the world working with me...and somehow he let his target slip away, leaving no obvious trail in which to follow? Now how do you see that conversation going over with the boss?"  
  
"I promise you...I only lost sight of him and the girl for only a few seconds...maybe not even that long."  
  
"After you lost him, did you at least keep tails on Danielle and make sure that she got home okay?"  
  
"Yes. The girl safely returned to her dorm apartment."  
  
"Fine. We will start again bright and early. I want you to track him every second of the day. I'll take care of your own teachers. You do remember that you are undercover as a student right? And students do have homework and test and at sometime during the semester is supposed to make a few appearances in their classes?"  
  
"It's covered, Ray. I'll just sneak into each teacher's house and get whatever answers I need to get by. No person or house can stand in my way and with your computer skills by my side I just can't lose." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, like you said you couldn't lose my buddy, Chris." Barry's smile was quickly erased. "Just keep up with him next time. How hard can that be?"  
  
"Fine! I'm out. Need to get out and let some steam off...starting to get a little stuffy in here."  
  
"Good. A few laps around the city probably wouldn't hurt you, plus us real students could use the quiet time to study some."  
  
Barry Allen streaked out of the room and into the midst-filled night air as he raced through a dark Metropolis, carried only by his own two legs. His red costume resembled nothing but a blur as he went from street to street in the less time it took to say the word flash.  
  
Blips started shooting across Ray's computer screens. It took him a few minutes to figure out what was happening.  
  
"Flash, you there?"  
  
The Flash came to an abrupt stop, once blurred surroundings suddenly resembled cars, buildings, and sidewalks again. "Yeah, what you got?"  
  
"Robbery. Jewelry store. Rosemont Avenue."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
"Be careful. There are too many alarms going off simultaneously across the city."  
  
"Always; and Ray, sorry for storming out earlier. I think maybe we should tryout the new headgear. Let me know when you've got a clear picture."  
  
"The cameras are working perfectly."  
  
The speedy young man covered 4 miles of asphalt in no time, rustling the dirt and trash that lined the street gutters as he sped by. Before he knew it, he was standing face-to-face w/ one of the thieves. The man held a gun to a young blonde girl's head while his accomplices aimed their own guns at the new arrival. Barry knew he couldn't risk the life of the innocent so he impatiently watched as the hooded thieves loaded up their goods in their getaway vehicle. Out of know where, two of the thieves quickly dropped their guns as if their hands had been struck by fire. Then another gun fell and another, each thief waving their hands in the air attempting to cool them. Barry didn't know what to think, but that was when he was at his best...spur of the moment rash thinking was his specialty. He quickly zipped by the thieves gathering their fallen guns, while grabbing the girl at the same time. After the girl was a safe distance away, he quicky made his way back to the crime scene, only to find all the criminals knocked unconscious and all the jewels piled up in a stack beside the jewelry store doorway.  
  
"Flash, what have you got for me? Did you take care of the situation?"  
  
"It's done, but it wasn't my doing. I swear...man, I was only gone a few seconds. I think I might have a clone."  
  
"I don't know what you mean by that, but no time. I just intercepted three more break-ins in the city. Looks like another long night of fighting the good fight in Metropolis. Guess Biology notes will have to wait.."  
  
"Feed me what I need to know so we can shut this city down."  
  
~~~~~~  
Later that night, rather morning that is, at the secret loft,  
"Ray, I can't take another night like tonight. My win-win ratio took a hit. What...did every known and wannabe criminal decide tonight was a holiday or something? What was the last count?"  
  
"Twenty. I don't know what to say, Barry; twenty heists in one night. This has a Luthor name written all over it. I checked the cell, it wasn't Lionel so it had to have been Lex's doing. Now my question, if you say you only got to six...then who brought down the other ten that the cops didn't take down?"  
  
"I'm clueless, but whoever they are...they are good and fast. What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking we might have us a group of crime fighters or just some punks wanting to get a little thrill out of stopping those worse than their own kind. I don't know. Just blowing smoke. I checked the security cameras citywide and nothing. Our own cameras didn't pick up anything either; the targeted locations were all camera free or low security risk zones within the city."  
  
"A good ol' organized city wide crime spree. Damn. At least it looks like we got some help...whoever they are. I'm going to retire for the night. Think you could take care of the suit?"  
  
"Leave it by the back desk. And Barry...nice job tonight." Ray pats his friend on the back as he walks by.  
  
The lights turned out and Ray sat back down relaxing in his chair, starring at his glowing computer screens. Looking up, blank information screen from his database search of his friend, Christopher Clark Kent, was the last thing he saw before closing his eyes.  
  
Back at the university, Clark sat up in his bed attempting to sew up the bullet holes left from the multitude of bullets that had ripped through his shirt and pants earlier in the night. Sleep never came to the young hero as he mentally fought long and hard against the continued efforts of someone trying desperately to find out just who he really was.  
  
(To be continued in part 9) 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Hero Arrives (9/?): Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'  
Author: DCForever  
Site:   
E-mail: bryanc23@yahoo.com or dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? It is definitely welcomed.  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
Author's Note: Please, let me know what you like or hate about the story. The story is un-beta-ed.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No. No!" screamed out the girl has she tossed and turned in bed. "Please, no. It can't happen like that. Nooo!"  
  
The sky was dark and the surroundings matched. Buildings brought to ruin, cars burning as fires engulfed them, streets crowded with mayhem, and yet the battle was still going. Camera flashes flashed as a tired beaten figure crawls forth on the cracked and rundown steps leading up to the US Capital. Hovering above him a tall dark figure encased in black, grinning back as he set his aim on the beaten one.   
  
The gun held firmly, cocked and loaded with a greenish glowing vapor rising from its chamber. "Like I said before my friend...you and me, Clark...we are going to be stuff legends are made of."   
  
The blood of the fallen figure coursed down the steps creating puddles around those previously fallen as victims. Graves appear all around as the blood vanishes, burning an insignia into the ground for all to see. The sky is running its own tint of blood as rain pours down washing away all traces of everything. The end had arrived.  
  
Sandy burst into her friend's room, jumping on the bed and cradled her; sweat pouring from Rachel's forehead. "It's okay Rachel, I'm here for you. It was just a bad dream." This was the girl's second night in a row that she had rushed to her friend's bedside.  
  
Rachel pulled her legs to her chest and burrowed her head into Sandy's chest. "It was horrifying...just awful. You have no idea what kind of life he's living. Why these dreams? And the 'S'...what is the significance?"  
  
"So the dreams were Chris's again? Maybe you need to give yourself a break and think of something or someone other than him. It's like his life is slowly stealing yours away. He's killing you from the inside out."  
  
"I can't Sandy. It's like I'm being drawn in now and I have no control, but I know I do."  
  
"Quite simply put...you've become addicted to the unknowing. Care to let me in?"  
  
"Scary. His life...or what he believes is to come of his life is just plain horrifying and he's scared. Why won't he let anyone in? I just feel so bad for him and what he's going through..."  
  
"Or what he's already gone through. It could very well be that he is remembering what he's gone through and not what he's going to go through."  
  
"It could be, but something isn't right. I could be wrong, but his killer..."  
  
"Killer? He's killed?"  
  
"Yeah, a slow hurtful death. I swear it was...no it couldn't have been. I mean it isn't like he knows him or anything...or does he?"  
  
"You're babbling again, Rach. Whom are you talking about?"  
  
"Luthor. If I wasn't imagining things...it was Lex holding the gun to his head. You know...he said the craziest thing. He called him 'my friend'."  
  
"Lex and Chris...friends? Girl, you did have a horrifying nightmare!"  
  
"Maybe he was being nice and honorable, but he called him Clark...not Chris. I guess that could be misleading because my subconscious wanted that to be his name."  
  
"So you've been wondering about his name as well then? I've been doing it too. For some reason Clark just seems to fit him; more so than Chris."  
  
"Yeah, like he is trying to disguise himself, but being who he is...he just can't defy himself."  
  
"Guess what I think his name really is or at least a variation of it. Guess."  
  
"No clue, but definitely Clark something. So tell me already."  
  
"Clark Kent. I've just had this vibe since the day I gave him the nick 'CK.' He said he liked it and it reminded him of the past. So the more I said CK...the better it rolled off the tongue. CK, Clark Kent...it fits him."  
  
"Yeah, it does, but like you said...it's just a guess. You know, maybe we should hang out with him more. Give him the feeling that he has close friends that love and care for him...hey, I saw that...that look you just gave me."  
  
"Okay, so you aren't the only one that has a thing for him." They hugged and lay down on the bed together.  
  
"You know Sandy...it's been a while since we shared a bed together."  
  
"A time lived...a time past...a time forgotten. Go to sleep Rach." They each slip into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So how did you do, CK?" Ray waited away from the mob of students fighting to see their posted grades. Clark emerged unscarred.  
  
"B-. Teacher says he wants to see me about something. So how did you do?"  
  
"A as usual."  
  
"So you're telling me beyond this crazy, spontaneous chagrin...there is a brain hidden away?"  
  
"Yeah, but it only comes out and plays when I really need it."  
  
"What is your brain telling you now?"  
  
"Well...at this very moment I'm looking at those fine looking blondes over by the fountain...and strangely to say, I'm not thinking with my brain." Sandy and Rachel listened to the guys talking before making their presence felt.  
  
"Sandy, can you believe these two? And I thought we were the only girls these two talked about. You know...I feel...I feel betrayed and...and...used."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm with you girl. And to think we thought they were special enough to invite them out for dinner." Their eyes bat simultaneously as the boys look on in bewilderment.  
  
"Hey CK, do you recall me saying anything about other girls?"  
  
"Well, I believe I do recall you mentioning something about two beautiful, talkative, smart, great looking girls...so I could only assume that you were talking about our friends, Sandy and Rachel." While the girls were feeling belittled, congratulatory hands were slapping each other behind the boys' backs.  
  
"Oh you know you are only saying that because food is involved. Come on you two, lets go." The four locked their arms in with a partner and walked along the sidewalk together.  
  
Looking around at the elegance of the restaurant, "Wow. I feel so under dressed."  
  
"You should Chris. We all should. I can't believe you girls would bring us to a wine and dine dressed like this."  
  
"Ray, cutie, there is nothing wrong with taking life easy sometimes. My family are regulars here so it isn't like we are going to be kicked out for informal attire."  
  
"Yeah Ray...just enjoy this fabulous opportunity. Look...what could possibly be better than eating at a joint as high class as this with two beautiful and high-class young ladies? It's like Cinderella, but with reversed genders."  
  
"If that's the case...you girls will have to settle for a holey sneaker. My glassware stays in the kitchen." People from surrounding tables gave the four stares as they laughed up the place.  
  
"If you girls will excuse me, I need to get a breathe of fresh air. That guy's cigar behind me is getting to me."  
  
"Certainly, we'll excuse you." stated Rachel as she stood up in courtesy at his departure.  
  
"You girls really have been too kind to us gents." Ray was starting to feel more at home with his hostesses.  
  
"We little ol' girls try our best." Sandy was having a good time hanging out with her friends.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, Clark sat on a bench making small talk with an elderly couple enjoying their night out on the town.  
  
"You two young love birds have a great evening." The couple stood up.  
  
"Oh aren't you such a doll." The elderly woman leaned down to hug the polite stranger. "With an outlook on life as yours...you will go far and beyond in the world we live in." The elderly man smiles as he helps his wife with her coat before walking off into the darkness of the night.  
  
"Too bad that world is about to change," thought Clark as he sat back enjoying the city life.  
  
The elderly woman's hug had made him miss his family all that much more. Standing up, he jogs across the street to a lone payphone and quickly dials his home number.  
  
"You have reached Martha and Jonathan Kent. We are not home at the moment, but if you will leave us your name, number, and reason for calling we will get back to you as soon as possible. Leave your message after the beep." Tears slipped out of his eyes.  
  
"I Love You" was all Clark could bring himself to say to the machine before hanging up the receiver.   
  
As he slowly drifted back across the street he heard a loud siren wailing down an adjacent street. Honking and screeches could be heard as well indicating to him a car chase was taking place nearby. Looking through the restaurant's window and seeing his friends sitting, eating and laughing, he took off toward the night interrupting sound.  
  
It didn't take the young man long to locate the chase scene as the lead car weaved in and out of traffic carelessly as the pursuing cop car slower and more carefully attempted to follow. Racing ahead of the action and waiting at the precise angle, Clark watched the car quickly approaching before speedily dashing out in front and colliding into it. The driver didn't know what hit him as the front end of his car was totaled, leaving him stranded in the middle of the street, blood dripping from his head wounds.  
  
Clark stood in the shadow of a nearby building and waited for the pursuing police car to pull to a halt. The cops couldn't figure out what had happened being that the car wasn't near an intersection or a drive or any sort.  
  
"Marty, can you explain this?" The other cop just shook his head as he called for wrecker and an ambulance. Some time had passed in all the chaos as Clark returned to the restaurant only to see that his friends had left him. He knew he would have some explaining to do.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Can you believe those two?" asked Sandy as she settled down at the kitchen table with a bowl of ice cream staring her in the face.  
  
"Nope...and not going to try." Rachel plopped her own bowl of the good stuff in front of her. "What are the chances of them both having to vanish like that?"  
  
"Yeah, it's like we did something to run them off or something. Did we?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders as her mouth was consumed and chilled over.  
  
"I know what we need..." Rachel raised her eyebrow at the remark. "No Rachel, not that...though that could be nice and it has been a while...no, no, no...not now at least. We need to watch some Perry Mason and Columbo. I got a bunch of their old shows on vhs tape. Back in the day, they were supposed to be the best at what they did...solving mysteries and winning court cases. Maybe if we see how they worked the clues and always nabbed the bad guy, we can use the same type techniques in solving the mystery of our friend Chris...or Clark...or whoever he is."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, but it will have to wait until tomorrow. I'm kind of tired and going to try and get to bed before Chris does."  
  
"You're right, you should get some sleep. Hey, you never know, maybe this way you won't be feeding off his brainwaves."  
  
"That is what I was thinking. Goodnight, Sandy."  
  
"Night, Rach." Rachel walked off in the direction of her room, while Sandy took her bowl of ice cream and plopped down in her favorite reclining chair.  
  
"It was nice spending time with those two. We both needed it," thought Sandy as she relaxed and continued eating.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Barry, what do you mean you saw something...or somebody? Be more specific." Ray was impatiently waiting for something more to go on.  
  
"I can't be more. I saw a glimpse of something...or like you said, somebody, fly by while I was in an alley. Whatever it was was running a street parallel to a speeding car that came by a little later. One second there were tires screeching and people yelling and the next...Bam! I took off after hearing the crash. I'm with the cops on this one. There is no way to explain the way that car looked."  
  
"So you think this whatever might have had something to do with it? Interesting. So you only caught a glimpse. Hmmm, sounds like your speed title might be in jeopardy my friend."  
  
"Scary thought, huh? Whatever it was, was fast and if it caused the damage to that car...whoaaa...strong too."  
  
"Well, I'll first find out where the car was taken to and then we'll steal it for tests and have fun playing 'what if.' Sound good to you?"  
  
"I'll bring the popcorn. Speaking of mysteries...found out anything more on your friend?"  
  
"He's the dark hole that consumes me. He doesn't exist in any form, in any papers or databases anywhere. He's a ghost unlike any I've seen before...a true mystery."  
  
"Well I'm sure something is bound to turn up. I'll see ya. Going to make a couple rounds around the track to clear my head before turning down for the night."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Clark watched the dust stir up more and more on the university running track until his normal relaxed vision couldn't see nothing more than a whirlwind of dust, but with additional effort could easily see the guy that had raced by him on the drive leading up to the university during orientation week.  
  
"I wonder if he's ever been to Smallville," thought Clark as he watched with interest. His time of being a freak and alone was over. He decided right then that he needed to bond with people other than Sandy, Rachel, and X-Ray. In a split second he had penetrated the whirling, tough winds and had paced himself behind the other young man.  
  
Clark knew life was full of taking chances and now was one of those times. See, keeping his abilities had been extremely hard over the years, but making a bond or showing this guy couldn't hurt me because as I do...he also has a secret. He had finally reasoned with himself and decided to just do it. With a little extra effort, he pulled along side Barry.  
  
"Hey, name's Chris. We met bef..." Clark's introduction trailed off as Barry came to complete stop and stared at the intruder in disbelief. Clark jogged back over to the young man. "Like I was trying say..."  
  
"How? That is all I want to know."  
  
"Maybe I'm thinking I should ask you the same thing."  
  
"You're that thing I saw...earlier tonight. No freakin way. You're it...I mean him?"  
  
"You saw me?"  
  
"I saw something really fast and then that sound and the car. That was you wasn't it?"  
  
"Since I know a little something about you now...yeah, I was there. Terrible accident wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, you did a bang up..."  
  
"Oh hold on there partner, I only said that I was there...in the shadows. Never said anything about knowing what happened."  
  
"Ohhh...so you have no idea either then?" Barry thought he had figured it all out.  
  
"I'm just as clueless as the next man." Over the years, Clark had perfected the art of lying so much that it scared him sometimes. Okay, so the guy knows that he can match his speed, but does the guy really need to know about his other abilities? Who is to say the guy can be trusted or that he is using his own talent and abilities to fight the good fight. He could very well be working for the Luthors or one of the new players in town. Nope, Clark was playing it calm, cool, and collected.  
  
"So what is your top speed?"  
  
"About what you saw tonight in the city. Never clocked myself so I can't really be specific. I'm sure you got me by a bit more from the way you were just jogging around the track."  
  
"I do okay." Barry didn't want to admit that he had been running close to his top speed and to think Clark only thought he was jogging. He didn't feel like being openly shamed...that was something he would keep to himself. "So did you get hit by lightning as well?"  
  
"Lightning? Ouch, that had to have hurt."  
  
"Quite a bit of pain if I do remember right...yep, quite a bit. I was working at a lab in Central City a year or so ago, during my internship at the Central City Police Department, and late one night out of no where...Bam. I woke up later in a hospital bed. It took a while for me to learn of my ability and once I did figure it out...practice just isn't the word for it. I busted my butt trying to learn how to control it. The wife of the deceased owner of Star Labs helped me to turn it into an advantage and not a hindrance."  
  
"Yeah, I believe I read a paper on a some of their research. Wow, so you did have the best to work with then. Good for you. At least you had somebody. All I had were my parents and there are just things that you go through growing up that you don't want to talk to them about."  
  
"Growing up? Do you mean to tell me that this ability of yours as been with you for a while?"  
  
"Pretty much most of my life." Clark calmly answered.  
  
"Damn. And you've kept it a secret for so long. No wonder we couldn't find anything on y..."  
  
"What do you mean we? And why were you trying to find something on me? I think this conversation is over." Shaking his head, Clark started to walk away. He knew he could have ran away and dusted the guy, but by walking away it gave the guy an opportunity to catch up and for Clark to possibly learn more about who was trying to pry into his life.  
  
"Hold up, Chris." Barry jogged over to join him. They started down the sidewalk together.  
  
"I have someone you need to meet. He's a friend."  
  
"Is this other guy, in the we that you spoke of?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's the we I spoke of. I'll let him tell you more if he chooses."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Barry, what are you doing back here? I thought you went out for a jog." Ray called out over his shoulder as he furiously worked his fingers on the keyboard in front of him.  
  
"I did, but I...I ran into somebody...somebody I believe you know." Ray swiveled around in his chair as Barry had gained his interest.  
  
"Who might that have been?"  
  
Stepping through the steel door, "Me!" Ray immediately starred daggers into Barry's eyes as if mentally asking him why.  
  
"Chris...so good to see you. What exactly would bring you around these parts?" He didn't know what to say to a guy who on many occasions had called him friend.  
  
"Lets cut through the crap, Ray, what do you say? Barry here tells me that you have been searching for me. Well, I'm here...so what do you want? Oh that's right, you weren't searching for the physical me...no, you were going behind my back trying to find the electronic version of me."   
  
He looked at the consoles and monitors behind Ray and noticed the still blinking and blank search form.   
  
"Let me be upfront with you...that thing...well, it won't find me. See, I don't exist and there are people out there that are working to make sure that I stay that way. We called each other friends...and this is how you repay a friend? You try digging up dirt on me. Oh no, I'm sure it wasn't anything like that. It was research wasn't it? You wanted to know more about me so you could buy me an appropriate gift for my birthday or better yet, Christmas. You know...you are too kind, my friend." The room turned awkwardly silent.  
  
"I think you know what this means." He turned to Barry and thanked him for introducing him to the other part of the 'we' before walking back out the way he had come in.  
  
"Well..." now looking at Barry "are you going after him or not?" He just shrugged a whatever shrug before taking off after Clark and running face first into the large steel door that quickly closed as he reached the threshold. Ray was mesmerized at the speed of what had just happened. While leaning down checking on Barry, he sniffed the air and was sure he smelled the heating of steel. All of a sudden the room's temperature had risen a few degrees. Looking toward the door, he saw the metal hinges being welded to the steel door and frame.  
  
"How is that possible? Chris!!" he screamed out in anger, but quickly turned his attention back to his fallen friend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"CK, do you know it took him hours upon hours before breaking through that seal? Do you? Don't walk away from me. This is serious, dude. I must know how you did it?"  
Ray walked beside a quiet Clark. Everywhere he went the next day, Ray was there...like a good little puppy. At anytime Clark could have lost him and it was knowing that he had that advantage...that control over Ray and the others that kept him calm and quiet.  
  
"Okay Chris, I'm sorry. I truly am sorry, man...but you have to hear me out. This thing...it doesn't just involve Barry, you and me. Oh no, there are other much more important players and this is why I need you to hear me out. Come on dude, what do you say? Lunch...dinner, a month worth of food...my treat. How can you turn that down?" Quite easily as he started walking in the opposite direction of his previous friend.  
  
Ray was a fighter and wasn't about to give up so he followed him and kept on with his constant bugging and questions...anything, just to get a response from the guy, but the guy wasn't listening. Oh he was listening and quite interested in what Ray had to say, but he didn't let on that he was. He was calm, cool and went on with his own business and classes. Ray skipped the few classes he didn't have with Clark just so he could stay with him.  
  
Deciding that he needed stronger artillery, Ray brought Sandy and Rachel into the mix, but even they couldn't crack the protective mold that Clark had put up. Little did Ray know, but Rachel definitely wasn't the person to help him out considering Clark's feelings toward him was much the same with the girls...more so with Rachel than Sandy.   
  
The prying Ray had been doing was bad, but no worse than the mental prying Rachel had been doing each night, along with the anguish that came with it. Then there was Sandy. Clark would never have thought that she would be in the mix with these two. While starring at the computer monitors the previous night in Ray's lair, he recognized Sandy's network screen name in one of the search fields along with the words Smallville and Torch. Putting one and one or even two and million clues together he realized that Sandy was in the same boat with Ray and Rachel at this point.  
  
Taking the easy way out, Clark just ignored them, all which of course brought about quite a bit of confusion where the girls were concerned. After sitting back and studying Clark's reaction to the girls as well to him and deducted that he must have really got a good look at all his search database screens and this was his way of keeping himself tight lipped.  
  
Rachel was frustrated at Clark's behavior more than the others and decided she had to get to bottom of it. Sandy realized what her friend was tying to do as she relaxed her body and drifted off into her subconscious inner self. Clark was ready for her mental invasion as he thought of sending a blazing fire from within his eyes. She got frightened and came back to, quicker than she had ever done before.  
  
"Rachel, are you okay? You don't look so good. What happened?" whispered Sandy as she leaned into Rachel's ear.  
  
"I tapped him and then fire...it was coming straight at me. I got scared. He's changed. He has so much more rage burning inside him. He's gotten to me. I can't do it anymore."  
  
"Maybe it's for the better, Rach." Ray just stood back watching the girls hugging each other; more confused than ever.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Sandy, it's Whitney. Well I guess you aren't there. My mom told me you were trying to get in touch with me, but it looks like we missed each other. I'll call back later at hopefully a more convenient time." Rachel hit the skip button on the answer machine as she was checking her and Sandy's messages.  
  
"Sandy, your cousin Whitney called and left you a message." she screamed through the closed bathroom door, trying to be louder than the running water in the shower. Occupants in the next room over banged on the joining wall telling her to shut up. That...she found rude.  
  
Wrapping a towel around her wet hair and her freshly cleaned body, Sandy stepped out into the opening of their upgraded dorm room. "Who did you say called?"  
  
"You cousin Whitney called while we were out. Said he would call back later."  
  
"He didn't leave a number did he?"  
  
"Nope. Just said he would call you back. So...does this have to do with Clark and Smallville?" The two girls had secretly decided that Clark was a better name for Chris and so they agreed that while alone he was Clark, but anywhere else he was to be called Chris.  
  
"Somewhat. Right now...I really want to know what is so secretive about that gym collapsing and the unsung hero. You know me and mysteries and always having to know the unknowing. I'm much like yourself...I'm addicted to it. If it is okay with Whitney for me to stay with him at his apartment, I'm planning on taking a small trip to Smallville this weekend. I've got the rental car all signed up for. Yeah, I know...I should have just borrowed one from your family's cars, but I don't want anyone else knowing about the trip."  
  
"So, you need a navigator?"  
  
"Could always use one. Know someone interested in the job?"  
  
"Hey...don't kid around. Of course I want to go. Might be some rowdy and raunchy boys...or girls to hang out with. I'm all for road trips."  
  
"Then it is settled. Now to just wait to hear from Whitney again."  
  
"Why do you have to wait? We both have money so finding a place to stay wouldn't be that hard."  
  
"It's just the idea of me being there. If Whitney doesn't want me there then I won't go. It is that simple. I told you before he used to hold grudges...I don't know if he's changed or has forgiven me yet for ratting him and his girl out."  
  
"Alright then...we'll wait for the call. I'm going to bed now to get some real sleep. I don't believe I'll be mind burrowing any tonight."  
  
"Night then." "Thank you Clark for scaring her into some rational realm of reasoning." she spoke to herself before crashing on the couch with her Calculus notes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"It's good to hear from you, Clark. How are things going?"  
  
"Kind of bumpy at the moment, Chloe. You know I miss you don't ya? You and the rest of the gang."  
  
"I know Clark...and we miss you as well. At least we all did before I left to take this internship in Paris. I believe you hurt Pete the most because between you and me...he really didn't have anyone else. He never said anything, but I think he understood the cryptic message you left behind. He's a lot like you and me in that regards."  
  
"And Lana?"  
  
"All I know is she was heart broken and the package found it's way into the trash bin. I really have no idea if she even gave it a look-see. You hurt her a lot, but she had Whitney to help her pick up the pieces. More so than ever...those two are inseparable...unlike us, huh?"  
  
"Chloe, you know I had to do it."  
  
"I know...I just wish you hadn't is all. So how do you like living in my home?"  
  
"Ahh, girl, Metropolis is a great place. University life is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Hey, guess what I majored in?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Journalism. Yep, Clark Kent could possibly be a reporter one day."  
  
"And a fine one you'll be at that. You've always had the talent and slowly but surely I guess I wore on you."  
  
"Yes you did. I tell you...I wish I were wearing you right now. It would be nice to have you close to me. I so dearly miss you. Would you mind if I came for a visit? I might have to rob a small convenient market to get the money, but to see you up close and in person again would be well worth the effort."  
  
"Clark, I know you. Something is really wrong there isn't it? Open up and just tell me."  
  
"I should have known you would see right through me. And I thought that was my job. Things were great here. I started the semester with three pretty great friends, but one by one they've started to show their true selves. My disguise is fading and fading fast. They are all three sniffing at my trail...the trail that you and your net buddies helped me hide."  
  
"So that would explain the increase in hits to my website and so many of the other Smallville related sites. Can you believe it, someone sent me an email asking what I knew about the gym incident and who was the unnamed hero?"  
  
"Did the person sign the email?"  
  
"One second while I see if I can't bring it back up on my computer. Just take a moment. Here it is...her name was Sandy."  
  
"Damn!" screamed out from the young man's lips.  
  
"What Clark? Do you know her?"  
  
"She's one on the three so-called friends I was telling you about. I should have known. You know what I find scary about those three...they could easily be your clone. They all three have that drive that won't let them quit until they have what they want."  
  
"Uhhh, Clark. I hate to tell you this, but if this program is working the way my friend said it should...we've got company. Someone is reverse tracking back to your location."  
  
"Is it just a tracker or a bug as well?"  
  
"I'm not that sophisticated, but if I had to guess then I'd say it's only a tracker."  
  
"Must be Ray and his super computers then. Don't worry...I'm using a phone in Louisiana. I figured something like this would happen."  
  
"People never gave you credit for you brains. You know Clark, if coming to see me is just your way of running away from your problems then you aren't welcomed here. I won't be having one of my friends running from pesky problems. The Clark I know and love would never back down unless a certain green rock was being used. Attack them head on. Find out if these so-called friends are true friends or not. I'm sure they is something else bothering you, but it's obvious that you don't want to talk about it so we will leave things as they are; you in Metropolis and me here. I love you Clark, always have and always will."  
  
"I second that notion with an added forever. Take care girl. If you happen to talk to my parents before I do tell them I love them. Night sweetie." Clark hung up the phone and walked into a nearby diner for a bite to eat before heading back to Metropolis.  
  
Meanwhile, halfway across the globe, "Yes ma'am, I would like to buy a ticket. Where to you ask? The Continental US. Yes ma'am, business related. Company jet would be perfect if it is available and authorized. Tomorrow at six you say? Thank you, ma'am." Chloe ended one call and immediately dialed another number.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Ross. It's Chloe...Chloe Sullivan. Yes ma'am, I'm doing great. Would Pete be around perhaps? Thank you. Pete, is that you? Oh it is so great to hear your voice again. The reason I'm calling...well, a friend of ours could use us. I feel you know what I mean by a friend. I thought so. I'll be arriving in the US sometime around midday I believe. I should be seeing you within the next 24 hours. See you then."   
  
An hour later a call was placed to the editor of the Paris Gazette. "Herb, it's Chloe. Yeah, I figured she would give you a call to confirm the use of the plane. Thank you. I'm glad that you feel that I deserve a small...yes I got that...a very small vacation. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Is there any chance to get a small article in before the next printing? My source...a little old lady in Louisiana, sir. Thank you so much. I'm sending it to you now. Please, make sure it is clear that it is my byline and that the source is clear as well. Thanks again, sir. Yes, I know I now owe you a big one. I'll be back soon sir. Thanks again."  
  
Chloe had been a reporter for a number of years and knew how her kind worked. So if someone was tracing her and Clark's call they now have a newspaper-aided alibi for such a strange call in the middle of the night. The call would go down as nothing more than a call to a relative of a recently deceased elderly gentleman, who upon calling was confirmed to have passed away herself. A fake story that involved a cover up of a cover up. The young woman had talent and knew her job quite well.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You tracked him to Louisiana? Did I hear you right?"  
  
"Yeah, Ray. I tracked him there...and then we had supper together. We had quite a long talk and he will be dropping by sometime over the next couple days. We've talked, but even I can see that he is more than what I know and have seen. He's special. I just have this feeling in my bones and I believe if you two can talk things out and get everything out in the open...he could be a very reliable ally. And when I mean everything out...I meant for you to open up...not him. It is quite clear to me that you don't want to have to deal with whatever it is he is running from."  
  
"Fine then...I'll open all my doors."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Did you say, Louisiana?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Why would Ms. Chloe Sullivan be talking to someone in Louisiana in the middle of the night. She is still in Paris correct?"  
  
"The two sources were Kentwood, Louisiana and her apartment duplex in Paris, sir. I had our research personnel check to see if she had any story leads coming from that part of the country. One source has been verified and the lady was from Louisiana. It was definitely business related, sir."  
  
"Or if I know Ms. Sullivan...that is what she wants people to think. Run a check for all flights leaving out of Paris and coming to the US. I bet anything she is on one of those flights. And be sure to check the Paris Gazette's charter plane flights as well. I don't want that young lady entering international air until I know exactly where she is and where she is headed. Maybe I'm wrong and the story will play out to be true, but wrong isn't something I do much of."  
  
"Sir, might I ask why you are so interested in this small group of people from your past?"  
  
"Let's just say...there were secrets amongst us...some bigger than others...and I like knowing the secrets of others."  
  
(To be continued in part 10) 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Hero Arrives (10/?): Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'  
Author: DCForever  
Site:   
E-mail: bryanc23@yahoo.com or dcforever23@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? It is definitely welcomed.  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
Author's Note: Please, let me know what you like or hate about the story. The story was checked with Word, but otherwise is unbeta-ed.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Flash had just left the hidden loft where Ray was frantically typing away at the mainframe's keyboard. Blips were popping up all over city as Ray monitored Metropolis's street layout displayed on a large LCD flat screen monitor attached to the wall. Yet again, Ray hadn't been kidding when he told Barry to watch out for it looked be another long night of fighting crime. One second, Ray and Barry were playing a game of chess and the loft was silent with no activity and next chaos had broken out across the city. Within minutes, the screen was filled with blips of all colors representing everyone from the police to the fire department...including the criminals trying to escape. Ray was trying to contact Barry 'The Flash' Allen as he typed away at the computer, but all action was stopped as a breeze swept through the large room, scattering about papers and making a mess of the guy's desk and once sorted files.  
  
Ray quickly turned around in his chair, "Barry did you fo...oh, it's you. Sorry, but now really isn't the best time." He swiveled back around, activating his microphone. "Barry, I have four on the screen...no, make that six in your vicinity. Be careful my friend because things aren't looking so good." By this time Clark was standing behind the guy, looking at the blip he assumed to be Barry and at the other blips assumed to be criminals of some kind.  
  
"Ray, what's going on? What are those other blips on the screen?" asked Clark.  
  
"Military base on the outskirts of town just got hit along with many other targets, but we're concentrating on this area because it had the most activity. Barry is tailing them...at least I hope that is all he is going to do."  
  
"So you have any idea what might have been stolen? For all you know Barry could be falling right into their hands. Here. See how the streets merge and how the blips have already changed direction a few times?" Ray was following Clark's finger as he slid it across the screen.  
  
"You could be right, Chris."  
  
"Barry, you there? We think they might be baiting you into a trap. Their routes are too consistent with each other. Barry? You're breaking up. Barry?" Ray kicks off the floor and rolls his chair with him in it across the room to another terminal. Damn it! Our signal is being jammed."  
  
While Ray had vacated his keyboard, Clark moved in and typed away trying to pin point the name of a street most likely to be a hit point. "Bingo! The wharf. Ray, I'll bring him back." Ray instantly turned his head, but Clark wasn't in sight.  
  
Speeding out of the building and to the street, Clark ran as fast as his feet could carry him. The wharf was a good twenty or so minutes away by normal means of transportation, but Clark was hoping more along something around two minutes as he speed down the streets, zigzagging around pedestrians and cars and leaping over intersections in case there were possible chances for a wrecks.  
  
Meanwhile, Ray was back at the loft triangulating onto Clark's position as he neared his target. The young man couldn't believe just how fast Clark really was and was confused how his body's signature temperature was so much more different than his or Barry's. He still was unable to reach Barry with the headset.  
  
Clark slowed as he approached the wharf, squinting his eyes and concentrating, he quickly began scanning the contents of the buildings and the streets surrounding the wharf. "Come on Barry, you have to be around here someplace." He moved from street to street hoping that he wouldn't be too late if in deed it had been a trap.  
  
"There." He stopped in the shadows and watched six armor plated vehicles fixed in a hexagon like figure; each vehicle emitting a laser like spider web beam. Looking more closely, he saw that Barry was the one caught in the glowing webbing and no matter how fast he ran around or tried to break through the beams, he was unsuccessful. Clark watched his new friend's motions as he banged more and more against the webbing as it slowly closed in on him. Seemed with each hit the webbing shrunk. He was playing right into their hands...whoever they were.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, we have him, sir. The field should have him out within ten, sir. I told you, you could count on my team. This Flash character is no match for the likes of meeee...ouch." shouted out the criminal with the phone as the phone erupted into flames. Clark's next target was the side chamber of one of the devices emitting the beams. It too started flaming up before it exploded, taking the attached vehicle up in flames with it. Barry realized the hole in the webbing and shot through the hole, one by one he raced around the vehicles taking out each person. Neither their guns nor muscles were a match for the speedster. Clark stayed back in the shadows emitting his own beams as heat vision wiped out each of the laser emitting vehicles and their state of the art weaponry.  
  
Ray had no idea what was happening from his location, but he had a good idea as his computer monitors filled up with intense heat sources.  
  
Minutes later, a sore and tired figure came to a stop as he looked at the damage surrounding him. Fires were ablaze and criminal thugs were laying about the ground in various stages of hurt.  
  
Tapping his headset, "Ray? Ray?"  
  
"Yeah, Barry, I'm here. Are you okay?" He had been worried about his friend.  
  
"Everything is A-okay here. Man, you should see the damage. It's like a war zone down here."  
  
"What happened? Did CK get there in time?" Ray had a feeling he knew the answer to that already even though minutes earlier he had lost track of the guy on his monitors.  
  
"CK? I haven't seen him." Barry started looking around him to see if he could see the guy and stopped as he spotted two reddish tinted eyes looking back at him. Chuckling to himself, "Yeah, he indeed did make it. I have a feeling he might have caused all this destruction. I hear the cops coming. We're out of here."  
  
Barry disengaged his communicator and looked up, but Clark had already fled the scene. "Man that guy is fast." Barry took off a second later as he could see flashing lights approaching in the distance.  
  
Ray leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. "Time to get out of here." He pushed back, standing up and shut down his workstation before exiting and locking the steal door. Walking across old creaking boards he made his way across the room where he shut off the light. Security laser beams activated sending a small vapor like substance into the air and then vanished. Pulling open the light switch, he triggered a hologram projected brick wall, hiding the steel door and the contents with which it held. He pulled the door closed and locked it and started down the equally creaking stairs leading down to the bottom floor.  
  
"Now that is what I call high security." Ray jumped at the vocal intrusion.  
  
"Damn man, are you trying to scare me to death?"  
  
"Nahhh...there are far more entertaining ways to kill somebody." Clark was joking, but Ray wasn't all too sure. Seemed Clark had many more secrets than Ray and Ray wasn't sure just where his loyalties laid.  
  
"So I guess you want that talk now?"  
  
"No. Actually, I want the footage you captured tonight. Both the computer footage and whatever camera footage you might have gotten. I can't risk having those get into the wrong hands. And until I really know what is going on I'm not leaving here until I have them in my possession."  
  
"I see where you are coming from. Can we have talk first?"  
  
"No, the footage first...then we talk. Where are they, Ray? Don't make me have to ask a second time."  
  
"Barry's headset camera signal was blocked when we got jammed, but all the computer recordings and backups are in my desk safe. They are more than just secured. You don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"The desk safe you say?" Clark concentrated his eyes towards the upstairs room and slowly his vision penetrated through the boards of the room and straight into the hidden room. "Hehe...that's quite funny. You have that huge ass steel door protecting the loft, but nothing protecting from someone getting in from beneath the room." Ray was taken back by the comment.   
  
"How did he know that?" thought Ray as he intensely watched his friend.  
  
Clark fixed his eyes on the desk and watched the wood vaporize allowing him to see everything in the desk and the cheap thing he called a secure safe.  
  
He let his vision return to normal before facing Ray. "Why did you lie to me?"  
  
"What? How? Can you like see through things or something?"  
  
"Or something, yeah...lies for one thing."  
  
"Damn, my man, that's something else. So like what else can you do? Read minds maybe?" Ray was joking, but Clark wasn't in a joking frame of mind.  
  
"The footage, Ray." Clark was close to his breaking point as his anger was building up inside of him.  
  
"Sorry my friend, but it doesn't work that way. Do you remember when I told you that this thing was bigger than us; well this is one of those bigger than us things. The footage is networked by high-secured lines to my boss and some of the finest professionals in what they do. I'm not quite sure exactly what they all do, but whatever it is...they are the best at it. Whatever is typed on that screen upstairs...they see it and keep records. You're worried about someone finding out the differences in your heat signature and that somehow you're able to shot off small streams of heat causing explosions? Well, maybe that is something to be worried about. So what kind of weapon did you use? Must have been quite powerful to take down the Enforcers' weaponry."  
  
"The Enforcers? Is that who those guys were?"  
  
"That is on a need to know basis." Clark was tired of playing games with the guy he once thought to be his friend. His eyes began to emit a red glow that looked a lot like fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"Ray, trust me when I say this. If you care to live to see another minute go by...you will tell me what I need to know." Ray stood in shock as he stared at Clark's eyes.  
  
"Who in the world are you?"  
  
"Lets just say...I'm not from around here. Spill it, Ray." Barry came flying up behind Clark.  
  
"Ray, what is going on here?" Barry stopped in his own tracks as he saw the familiar red glowing eyes. "So it was you in the shadow. Thank you, CK. You ran off before I could thank you for saving my life." He was confused by the way things were looking.  
  
"You're welcome. You've seen what I can do...so why don't you tell your buddy over here to tell me what I want to hear before I re-enact what happened at the wharf tonight? Please."  
  
"Ray, he saved my life. You've seen what he can do. He is on our side. Tell him about Thomas or I will."  
  
"Thomas? You wouldn't be talking about president of Metropolis U? That Thomas? Nah, that couldn't be. There is no way he could be tangled up in all of this...whatever this really is."  
  
"Ray?" Ray was still lost in the rage and fire in Clark's eyes.  
  
"He's Ray's boss." Barry shouted out.  
  
"Then what does that make you?"  
  
"Just a friend who's come to town to help out for a while. Okay, a paid friend. I was paid to come in and do a job, but there seems to be more things in the way that I had expected there to be."  
  
Clark shook his head at the information he had just learned and then shook Ray's body, breaking him out of the cold trance he seemed to be in. "Ray, you have some explaining to do. Because all of a sudden I don't feel like I was meant to even be in this picture. So if it isn't about me anymore...then who or what is it about?"  
  
"Revenge!" stated Ray before reaching into his pocket and retrieving his cell phone. He proceeded to dial a number.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Picking up on the other end, "Yes."  
  
"We've been compromised, sir. We need a meet."  
  
"My cabin. 3 a.m."  
  
"We'll be there, sir."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile across the city, Sandy was on the phone with her cousin.  
  
"Oh Whitney, you have no idea what this means to me. Is it okay if I bring a friend along?"  
  
"Sure, Sand. Oh yeah, I don't see a problem with you having the run of the place while you're here."  
  
"I don't want to put you out or anything."  
  
"Oh you won't be. I've been staying over at my girlfriend's apartment most of the time anyway. Just don't break anything. I know it isn't much, but it is mine and it's all I got."  
  
"We won't break anything. I swear. I'm sure you won't even know we've been there. Do you think I'll actually get a chance to see you while I'm visiting?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll make sure of it. Lana and I will take you two out for dinner one night and show you around a bit while you're here."  
  
"Sounds great. I can't wait to see you again, Whit. Tell Lana I said that everything will be okay...I promise not to visit you two at church or anything while I'm there. We should arrive tomorrow around lunchtime. See ya when I see ya."  
  
Sandy hung up the phone and nodded her head. "Rachel, it's confirmed. He said we could stay at his apartment for as long as we need to. He's going to be crashing with his girlfriend."  
  
Rachel smiled at the good news. "Guess I better go pack a few things then."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mr. Waynewright, are you sure the device worked?"  
  
"Positive, Mr. Luthor. We were able to intercept the call to his cell phone and the meeting has been confirmed. Sir, trust me...he wouldn't even be able to tell the difference between his own voice."  
  
"Good then. While we tie his troops up at his cabin of all places...we can hit the military base again. I know my dad was funding one of their military projects and he doesn't back anyone unless he is going to get something from it. I want a file on whatever the project consists of on my desk no later than this time tomorrow evening. Do we have an understanding?"  
  
"I'll have strike teams alpha and zero secure the base and instruct the scout team to keep surveillance on the cabin. Ummm, sir...your secretary sent you an email to your office. Would you care for me to intercept it for you?"  
  
"Please." responded Lex as he made his way back over to the console.  
  
He watched as Wayneswright dragged the outgoing mail from LuthorCorp's servers and brought it to their own. "That simple huh? Amazing what you can do with computers these days."  
  
"You made it possible for it to be that easy, sir. Seems you have an outing planned for 3 p.m. today. Hehe...a charity banquet at the Metropolis Orphanage, sir?"  
  
"Ah yes, the things you have to do to make people like you and respect you in this city. I'll just stay long enough to show off a few smiles, hug a few of the children, let the media have their little field day, drop a cool million of LuthorCorp's money and leave. I'll have them all eating out the palm of my hand."  
  
"And what about the plan...and your father?"  
  
"I can't worry about him any more. If he shows up at some time then I'll have him dealt with, but if he doesn't, then there is no harm. Either way...the operation is a go on all fronts."  
  
"If I may be frank...man, I would have hated growing up in a household with that kind of love. There seems to be nothing but hatred between you and your father."  
  
"That's how he saw fit to raise me. I just don't think he thought he would see the day that I took him out of the picture. He's been grooming me all my life to take over LuthorCorp one day. I'm just tired of sitting around and waiting. I wasn't named after the infamous Alexander the Great for nothing. I take what I want...when I want it. It has always been that way in my family...since my mom passed anyway. Look at what the dirt bag did to the Smallville fertilizer plant and me. He went behind my back and stole it away from me. Why? Because he could. And now...I can...therefore, by the Luthor's code of battle...so I am. What once was his will be mine. That which he never did obtain...that too will be mine as well. I've said it time and time again; I will control the largest and most powerful crime syndicate ever to be formed. And I'll do it all as I take my rightful place in the Oval Office; where there too I will have the ultimate control and power as President of the United States."  
  
"Mr. President, it would be my honor to serve under you."  
  
"As it should. I'll be back later to check on our progress. Looks like I'll need my beauty rest if I'm going before the media tomorrow. You and your guys get plenty of rest as well. I can't afford for there to be any screw ups."  
  
"Yes, sir. Night, sir." Lex raised his hand to his forehead and gave a mock salute before heading towards the elevator. His lips rose upward as he realized that he was getting ever so closer to actually calling the White House his home.   
  
Somewhere, locked away in that genius brain, hidden deep inside, was a small particle that was still worried that his dad would find a way to ruin him and allow him to regain control of everything...at least until he was dead and buried.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"This way, Mr. Ross." A charming airport attendant lead Pete through the terminal gates and onto the runway where a white, small two engine jet was awaiting his arrival. His long time friend, Chloe Sullivan, stood in the doorway waving her hand as the young man approached. Upon seeing his friend, he took off running toward the jet. He quickly ascended the moveable stairs and lifted Chloe up in a good ol' friendly bear hug.  
  
"Chloe, I can't believe it's you. Just look at you. You look fabulous. I see Paris suits you quite well."  
  
"It does okay. Oh Pete, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I know we haven't been apart all that long, but it really is good to see you again. Hey, we can talk on the flight. I really want to get to Metropolis as soon as possible."  
  
"Same here. I got a little score I need to settle with a certain friend of ours." They both lowered their heads as they stepped into the plane. Fifteen minutes later, the jet lifted off the runway; destination, Metropolis, USA.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Sandy, pull over." Requested Rachel.  
  
"Why?" Sandy thought something might be wrong with the girl.  
  
"Just pull over." The blue two-door sedan pulled to the side of the road, stirring up dust as it came to a skidding halt. Rachel jumped out and ran across the country road where she immediately stood in front of a large billboard sign that read in large red letters, 'Welcome to Smallville.' Spray painted in large letters in the bottom right hand corner was the phrase, 'Meteor Rock Capital of the World.'  
  
"This was the sign I saw in Clark's dream. Meteor Rock Capital of the World, huh? So that's what he didn't want me to see. Why?"  
  
"So you think that was the part you weren't able to make out?"  
  
"Yeah and I'm betting...you know...I don't know any more."  
  
"Come on Rachel, why do you think Clark would want to hide that? Look...it was spray-painted on. Maybe some kids painted it on as a joke after Clark had passed through. There is no way of telling for sure or not that he was hiding these words from you. Geez...they are just words girl."  
  
"Maybe you're right, Sandy, but I think we should add this to our list of clues. So go ahead and get that laptop of yours out of the car and add it already."  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll add it while you drive the rest of the way into town."  
  
Moments later the two girls were back on the road with their car pointed toward the heart of Smallville and Sandy steadily typing away at her laptop computer.  
  
(To be continued in part 11) 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Hero Arrives (11/?): Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'  
  
Author: DCForever  
  
E-mail: dcforever23yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? It is definitely welcomed.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, you have a call coming in from Paris," announced the stewardess.  
  
"Thank you, Cecilia. Can you patch me through on this phone?" Chloe held up a phone receiver she extracted from the side of her seat.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." stated the stewardess before walking back toward the front cabin.  
  
A few seconds later, Chloe leaned back in her chair as she heard her boss's voice on the other end of the line. She sat quietly and listened as her boss conveyed to her a spur of the moment story that normally wouldn't have been their paper's cup of tea, but due to the location of their reporter, Chloe, it would be a great addition for their paper. Pete sat back in his own comfortable chair and watched his friend's expression change, meaning the conversation couldn't be a sign of good fortune.  
  
Minutes later, she hung up the phone, placing it back in the chair's side compartment, and then stared at her friend.  
  
"Sorry Pete. There's been a slight change in venue. Our first stop in Metropolis is going to be an orphanage. My boss knew I was taking the company jet to Metropolis so when news that Lex, of all people, was holding a press conference at Metropolis Children Orphanage hit the wire...well, I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this."  
  
"Guess some things never change. Lex is still the talk of the town." It was a well known fact that the Ross's and Luthor's didn't get along, a fact Pete himself reminded people about every chance he got.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. Hey look at it this way...we could call it a reunion of sorts."  
  
"Now I see why I never cared much for those gatherings in the first place."  
  
"Come on Pete. I don't like this anymore than you, but it is what I do. I cover the news and no matter what we think of Lex Luthor...anything he does...is very big news. You know it will be nice seeing baldy again. Since we're old acquaintances, I wonder if I can get an exclusive with him. Think he's changed any, Pete?" Silence was answer enough as he turned to stare out the window.  
  
"Sandy, when did you say was the last time you've visited?" asked her friend, Rachel, as they walked down the sidewalk. Small businesses lined each side of the street and the few people out and about, stole glances of the two girls, but kept to themselves.  
  
"Like I've said before...it's been a while. Still the small, quaint town I remember though."  
  
"Small would be an understatement. I guess that is where the town got its name. Oh look, that place looks like a cute place to get some coffee. It's been built to look like an old theater. What a neat concept. Weird, but neat."  
  
"The Talon? I remember this place. When I was younger my aunt brought me to see a movie here once." stated Sandra Fordman as her and Rachel Thomas crossed the street, heading toward the renovated theater turned much popular small town cafe.  
  
They opened the door to the cafe and walked in, making their way to the ordering counter. Behind the counter stood an attractive, longhaired brunette, sporting a welcoming smile.  
  
"What may I get for you two ladies today?" asked the young woman.  
  
"Two mocha cappuccinos please." ordered Rachel, willing to buy the first round.  
  
"This place is pretty cool looking. I remember when it was but a small theater. Who's idea was it?" asked Sandy as the brunette had her back turned to the girls and was preparing their drinks on another counter.  
  
"I'm glad you approve." spoke the brunette over her shoulder, while finishing off their drink order. Returning to the counter with two cappuccinos in her hands. "That will be $4.35 with tax."  
  
Rachel pulled her purse from her side and set it on the counter top and started searching for her money.  
  
The cashier realized Sandy was still awaiting an answer to her question. "It was my idea. I'm sorry. Hi, I'm Lana. I'm the owner...and you are?"  
  
Sandy looked shocked for a moment before answering. "Lana, as in Lana Lang? Whitney Fordman's girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know? Are we supposed to know each other?"  
  
"You might not remember. I'm Sandra Fordman, Whitney's cousin from Metropolis. This is my best friend, Rachel. We're supposed to stay at Whitney's place while we're in town."  
  
"Ah, yes." Lana momentarily lost herself in thought, "So you're the one that ratted Whitney and me out for making out in the church."  
  
"That was you...even back then?" Sandra asked, shocked, though finally glad the mystery girl had been revealed.  
  
"Yeah, even back then. Like it was really all that long ago? That was our first time together. And for months after, it was still our first time due to a certain someone." Sandy ducked her head as she tried her hardest not to laugh. She did feel bad, but in a way, it was sort of funny as well. "Whitney said you might be visiting soon. Well you and your friend drink up. Consider your drinks on me."  
  
Rachel gave up her money search and lifted her head out of her purse. "Thank you. I swear I had my money in here. Maybe it fell out in the car." Lana just smiled at the girl, wondering if she had ever thought of buying the drinks.  
  
"Yeah thanks, Lana. You know you don't have to treat us special or anything while we're here."  
  
"I know that, but you're like family and family watches out for their own. Whitney never did tell me why you two were coming all the way from Metropolis. Is it important?"  
  
Lana walked from behind the counter and led the two young women to a nearby table.  
  
"Actually you might be able to help us out with what we're looking for...or at least get us pointed in the right direction."  
  
"I can give it a shot. So what do you want to know?" asked Lana.  
  
"Well Rachel and I were surfing the web for something the other day and happened to run across an exert from one of Smallville's papers. I believe the name of the paper was 'The Torch'."  
  
"Oh wow, maybe I won't be able to help you out then."  
  
"So, you've never heard of it?"  
  
"No, I've heard of it. My once close friend, Chloe Sullivan, used to be the editor of the paper. It was nothing more than a high school paper that seemed to get town wide recognition for some of its more bizarre stories. With that girl and her wild imagination and the strangeness that was her wall of weird...you never knew what she was going to print next. I used to think she was making a lot of her stories up, but then I saw a few of the weird occurrences myself. So is there anything particular you want to know about or just the paper in general? You know it hasn't been around for a while. Too bad I don't have Chloe's number. She would be the best person to ask about one of her stories."  
  
"Would you know anything about the collapsing of a local high school gymnasium?"  
  
"Yeah unfortunately...I do. That will be one day I'll never forget."  
  
"Why's that?" asked Rachel, peaked by the odd answer.  
  
Sandra was the more observant one. "Rachel, you could be more sensitive." Lana was thankful for the thoughtful consideration.  
  
"No, it's alright. Rachel, that was the day that I lost a very close friend of mine. It was also the day that I should have di...let's just say I'll forever remember that day. To this day, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about it." She reached up and rubbed her neck where her green necklace once hung.  
  
After a moment, Rachel immediately spat out a mouthful of her drink. "Sorry." She reached for the napkins. She realized something in the girl's statement, but wasn't the only one.   
  
"You were going to say die weren't you? If you don't mind, I would really like to know why you think you should have died?" asked a curious Sandy as she sipped her own cappuccino, unsure if she should have gone with the direct approach.  
  
"I was in the gym that day...a lot of students were when the roof's rafters started to fall."  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry. It must have been frightening."  
  
"Just imagine large metal and steel beams and debris falling all around you. I'm not so sure frightened is a strong enough word for what that experience was like. It was completely out of our hands. All I clearly remember is looking up and a piece of debris falling toward me. I couldn't move. I froze. At the last second, my friend jumped and pushed me out of the way. The fallen debris hit him instead," her eyes dropped to the table top while in deep thought, "He gave up his life to save mine. He was a true hero." Lana knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but no one except the students in the gym on that tragic day knew exactly what happened; of those, only a few actually believed what truly happened.  
  
"Oh my god, so you're her...the girl from the article? What a coincidence."  
  
"Article?" Lana asked, but strategically ignored.  
  
"Whatever happened to the Chloe girl? Was she in the gym as well?" Sandy continued, not wanting to lose focus on her overall objective.  
  
"Chloe? Hmmm, no, she wasn't. She was supposed to be, but I think she was running late...wait a minute. Why are you so interested in Chloe's involvement with the incident?  
  
"Just curious is all." Sandy reassured the brunette. "Do you happen to know where we might find her?"  
  
"No not really...she left town while back. She was rocked pretty hard as were we all. She wasn't the same Chloe Sullivan after that day. A month or so later, she packed her bags and left town. She always was a trooper and very talented so I'm sure she's moved onto bigger and better things, a chance to start a new. He would have wanted it that way." Lana wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Might that he...be the unnamed hero?" Sandy asked, grasping at straws.  
  
"Yes, the same guy. He was more than just a friend...to both of us. At some point or another, we both fell for his good looks and farm boy charm. Even before that time...he was just always around when we needed him the most. No matter where we were...as long as we were within earshot of him, we both felt very much safe. In more ways than one...he had always been our hero. It's just after that day...others realized how special of a person Clark Kent really was." Lana was so caught up in her renewed feelings that she wasn't sure what she had said or hadn't said.  
  
"Did you just say Cl..." Rachel wasn't allowed to finish her question before Sandy had her hand over her friend's mouth, interrupting her questioning.  
  
"We're very sorry that we asked you to bring this all up. It's obviously a very sore and touchy subject. We truly are sorry. I think we've gotten enough information for now. If it isn't too much trouble, could you show us to cousin Whitney's apartment now? I could really use a nap."  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes, "Absolutely. I'll just go get my purse and keys from the back, then we'll be off." Lana stood up and left the table, heading back to the back office.  
  
"Okay Sandy, she's gone. Now care to explain what that was all about?" Rachel asked, staring the girl between the eyes.  
  
"You really are clueless sometimes aren't you? She slipped and she didn't even know it. It's very clear that she...and from the sounds of it...along with the other students have been keeping something hidden, out of the press, media, and even with friends I would assume. Right now, our main concern is Mr. Clark Kent. Yes, I know what you're thinking, but there is a slim chance that the name is coincidental, but I seriously doubt it. I think we're definitely on the right trail. Let's just get set up in the apartment first and then we can talk more about it. I have a feeling we might be visiting a certain high school this weekend." Sandy quieted down as Lana re-approached the table, carrying her purse in one hand and her keys in the other.  
  
"You two ready?"  
  
"Lead on," responded Sandy in an uplifting voice.  
  
On the outskirts of Metropolis, Christopher (aka, Clark Kent), Barry (aka, The Flash), and X-Ray sat, waiting in a secret room hidden well inside Metropolis University's president's hidden get away. Only, the place wasn't much hidden any longer and was in fact surrounded by hired assassins.  
  
Clark was feeling useless just waiting around. "Oh this is stupid. Look at us. We are the embodiment of a Justice League or superheroes or something. We can't just sit around and wait for the opponent to strike first. They can't hide from me; my abilities have grown enough for me to know that. Between our abilities," pointing at him and Barry, "and your brains Ray...there shouldn't be anyone or anything that we let get in our way. I would think what happened at the waterfront was proof enough."  
  
"It's about time you said something. We've been waiting for you to tell us what they were doing outside...or did you forget?" Ray asked as he viewed what he could through the hidden cams in the surrounding woods. I've got location on the majority, but these guys are professionals. We can't track them all; that's why they get the big money."  
  
"Don't worry about those six." Clark slowly moved his head, following the movements of the six skeletons beyond the cabin's walls, hiding in the depths of the wooded forest.  
  
"Six? Is that all?" Barry asked, rubbing his fist into his bare hand.  
  
"Yeah, from the look of things. Six guys dashed out into the woods...oh wait," Clark slowly turned in place using his x-ray vision to scan all the surrounding woods, "damn, four more already approaching from the rear of the cabin." Barry's sudden movement caught his eye and returned his vision.  
  
"Great. Guess they've made the first move. Seems only appropriate that it be their last move." Barry said as he dropped his pants and started dressing in a rustic-red outfit he extracted from a nearby silver briefcase. "This should be a good time to test out the new suit don't you think?"  
  
Ray was ecstatic. "Absolutely. You two get those bastards. I'll pick off the ones I can with the cabin's defense system. I just hope Thomas left the automatics loaded." Clark's vision returned to serious stare mode as he stared at a central location on the wall, and watched the wall disappear. He scanned the tree line and the ground, attempting to solve Ray's worries, but the scan wasn't helpful.  
  
"No matter how often you do that, it still freaks me out. It's like a thousand yard stare or something." Ray's comment brought back a few past memories. "You may be gifted, but those guns...easily ten or more feet underground, incased in thick lead housings." The word lead was the only word Clark needed to hear to understand his failure to locate the guns; lead being just about the only thing his x-ray vision couldn't penetrate.  
  
"Well for our sake, I hope they are fully loaded." Clark turned to Barry. "Alright Barry...once we get out there, be careful. I'm not so sure either one of us could take a blast from those laser cannons they have."  
  
Minutes later, Clark and the Flash stormed out of the cabin, hell bent on their mission; take out everyone in sight. Immediately laser beams and bullets crossed through the sky from various directions, none too close for comfort for the blurs of colors racing through the woods. Within seconds, Clark's guys were removed from operation; their military issued weapons melting in a blob of plastics and metal. Once, there were ten, easily now six.  
  
(To be continued in Chapter 12) 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Hero Arrives (12/?): Sequel to 'A Fallen Hero'  
  
Author: DCForever  
  
E-mail: dcforever23yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: Who doesn't want it? It is definitely welcomed.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Science Fiction  
  
Archiving: Archiving is permitted as long as I know of where it will be posted and that all the above info stays intact.  
  
Disclaimer: Lets get this straight...I'm not affiliated with anyone...don't have anything of major value. Think that about covers it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah come on Pete. I want to get to the front so he can see us." Chloe stated, trying to rush her friend as they carefully weaved their way through the crowd outside the Metropolis Children Orphanage.  
  
Though Pete Ross hated everything the Luthor's stood for, he supported his friends no matter what. "Yeah, yeah, I'm right behind you. Excuse me. Sorry. Coming through." 'Why so many he thought."  
  
Chloe found her spot mere seconds before Lex Luthor made his presence. The chauffer walked around the long, white stretch limousine and opened the door and there he was, Lex Luthor in the flesh. He stepped out onto the red carpet that had been unrolled just for his very feet. Walking toward the large four-story building, small, two foot tall raw iron gates were opened by a couple children.  
  
"Welcome to our home, Mr. Luthor," said a little blonde haired girl dressed in a pink flowery dress. She immediately took his hand and led him over to a crowd of waiting children. "Mr. Luthor, I would like to introduce you to my family. Family, Mr. Luthor." Lex smiled and took his time shaking the hands of some while hugging others.  
  
"Such a fake," Pete murmured.  
  
"Maybe...maybe not," whispered Chloe as she watched how careful and sincere the handsomely dressed bald man seemed with the children.  
  
The little girl regained control of Lex's hand and led him over to an elderly looking lady. "And this Mr. Luthor is our Nana Mary. She's the one that's taken us all in...and the reason we are all here today." She let go of his hand and walked over to hug Mary, whispering in her ear, "He's a lot nicer in person." The girl giggled before joining her friends and family.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Luthor." Mary reached out and shook his hand.  
  
"Please, call me Lex." Lex already decided his visit would be treated as more than a meet and greet. He leaned in and hugged the woman. "You've done a fabulous job with this place and these children. I'll make sure it's still around long after any of us." He pulled away and scanned the crowd, smiling as he caught sight of a familiar face. 'Long time no see, Ms. Sullivan,' he thought as he stepped up to the microphone and speaker box. 'How quaint.'  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," turning to the children smiling, "and above all, children, thank you for inviting me today. It is a great honor for the friends and family of Nana Mary to bestow upon the entire LuthorCorp family and myself this privileged right. We thank you. And as a thank you for devoting such hard work, love, and time into making this orphanage run smoothly and for being there for these children, LuthorCorp would like to present you with this check." He pulled the check from his coat pocket and stared down at the numbers. "Just one second please. This can't be right." He grabbed his pen and manually added an additional zero to the already $1,000,000 check. "Yes, this is more like it. Where was I? Ah, this check...for a grand total of ten...," he loved drawing out suspense, "million dollars." Instantly cameras of all shapes, sizes, and models began snapping away, jaws dropped, and gasps were heard throughout the crowded front yard, no one believing their ears.  
  
Lex looked back at the children who were hovering around their Nana, who had fainted on the spot. He rushed over by her side, screaming, "Can someone get this woman some water?" A few minutes and swallows of water later, she was fully revived and hugging the generous bald man.  
  
"We never...," She couldn't bring herself to finish, too dumbstruck at the opportunity LuthorCorp was giving her. "What can I say or do to repay you?"  
  
"How about thank you and accept the check?" He handed over the newly written check to the children and their Nana and then returned to the microphone. "I just want to thank you all for coming out and supporting this great cause in our great city. This orphanage is here to stay...as is our wonderful, beloved Metropolis. And remember people, this orphanage isn't what this day is all about," he turned and picked up the little girl from earlier, asking her, her name, "little Charlotte here and," his hands motioned for the other children to join him, "and her current family. Remember, they are all looking for fulltime families that will take them in and love them as their own. So, spend some time talking and getting to know these great children. I know I plan to and yes, we all will be around to talk and answer any questions you might have...as long as it revolves around this fine place and these wonderful kids."  
  
Lex once again hugged each and every child and then started his media walk, giving each reporter a minute or two of his time. Some tried to steer him to other topics, but were unsuccessful in their attempts, finding him walking to the next media hound.  
  
"Well Pete...what do you think of our Lex now?"  
  
"Dirt bag, money grubber, media hog, snot-nosed punk. Shall I go on?" Chloe shook her head not believing her friend's refusal to cut the man a break. She would be the first one to admit that there were some things she found at fought with him, but not everything.  
  
"He's a kind man at heart, Pete. When will you ever let go of the past and realize that he isn't his father and never will be. Lionel Luthor was the one that swooped in and swept up everything from our families, not Lex."  
  
"He's just as bad if not worst and one day maybe you'll realize that. I just hope when that time comes it isn't too late."  
  
"Ah, Ms. Sullivan and Mr. Ross?"  
  
"Speaking of the devil," Pete sniped. Chloe stepped in front of her friend.  
  
"Well if it isn't our old friend, Lex?" responded Chloe taking a quick snapshot of the multi-billionaire's son. "It's been a while."  
  
"Yes it certainly has." She takes the girl's hand, lifts it above her head, and spins her around. "You much more mature since the last time I saw you." Chloe blushed remembering back to the time in the Kent's barn loft when Lex had caught her sleeping in a not so appropriate way.  
  
She stopped and slapped at his hand. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me."  
  
"As I recall, you seem all that embarrassed."  
  
"What say we move past that?" She quickly changed the subject knowing full well she would have some explaining to do to Pete, seeing he was very interested in the subject. "So, ten million dollars? That's quite a bit of caviar you're giving away there. How about passing some of that cash our way?"  
  
"You mean Smallville's way? Or your way? Pete, how about you?"  
  
"Nah dawg, I'm fine. You keep your washed over money and parade around like you're some kind of saviour all you want. You were bred for this, not I."  
  
"I see nothing has changed on that front. So, what have you been up to Ms. Sullivan?"  
  
"Living in Paris at the moment. Got a job working at a local news rag. Nothing big, but for the time being it pays the bills."  
  
"Been back home yet?"  
  
"I'd rather not even think about that place if that's okay?"  
  
"Whatever you want. Well, I best be making some more rounds. I wouldn't want anyone thinking I was playing favorites. You and Ross should drop by my suite sometime. I would love to spend some time with you and catch up on things."  
  
"Sounds promising." Responded Chloe, shaking his hand yet again. "I might be in town for a few days so might just take you up on that offer."  
  
"It's on the table. Take care you two. And be sure to talk with the children some and take a tour of the place before you go." He nodded his goodbye and immediately sought out privacy as he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. "This better be good."  
  
"Just wanted to hear a familiar voice."  
  
"Oh, it's you. I'm sort of busy at the moment. Can I call you back in a little while? Love to catch up."  
  
"Just know I'm bored and I miss you. Call me when you can." The phone line went silent. He closed up the phone, but immediately felt it vibrate in his hand.  
  
"I told you sweetie..."  
  
"Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"Oh, it's you. Yes, what is it?"  
  
"The Eagle has landed sir."  
  
"Excellent. And what about our other little problem?"  
  
"Failure, sir. The team was taken out. I'm not sure what we are dealing with, but it isn't good, sir."  
  
"Well, there's always going to be casualties, soldier. They did were expendable. What matters is they did their job and we got what we wanted."  
  
"Yes, sir we did. The base alarm system was so screwed up from the other night, they didn't know who was coming or going. That computer virus did the trick."  
  
"I'll be sure to commend my source. We'll meet back at base in two hours. Till then, don't call back."  
  
"The Misses Again?"  
  
"Isn't it always?" Lex turned off the phone before closing and putting it back in his coat pocket.  
  
While Chloe was chatting it up with some of the other reporters Pete stood off, watching the beloved Lex Luthor as he mingled and talked it up with the masses. Out of nowhere, a brisk breeze swept through the area. What was once an empty hand was no more as Pete unclenched his hand and pulled out a note. He quickly walked over and pulled Chloe to the side.  
  
"We've been paged." Chloe took and read the note, smiling and relaxed.  
  
"Guess it's time for our departure then." Pete started walking away and turned back.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Chloe shook her head in disbelief and followed her friend back through the crowds. Lex watched them out the corner of his eye as they made a quick get away.  
  
'What are you two up to?' he wondered, giving a quick nod of the head to his chauffeur. Nodding back, Roger dialed a number on his cell phone. Immediately after, Lex kneeled to the ground and started taking pictures with the children.  
  
'What a mastermind," thought Roger as he spoke into the phone.  
  
"What a complete setup. Thomas, are you sure, it wasn't you? If that's the case then we all could be in some serious danger."  
  
"Ray, calm down. We will get to the bottom of this."  
  
"I'm not calm and nor will I be calm until I find out what is going on. My friends and me almost got roasted over this little security breach. I thought it was us who were after the Luthors, not the other way around?"  
  
"They know and that is all that matters. We can't keep hiding. Eventually we will have to square off against them, one way or another."  
  
"Say what you will, but we're coming in."  
  
"Ray, that isn't a good idea."  
  
"Oops, guess I forgot to mention...we're already here." Ray stepped through the sliding reinforced steel plated door with Clark and Barry in tow. Clark was amazed at the enormity of the hardware scattered throughout the underground base of operations.  
  
"Are we really right under the university?" Clark asked as he took everything all in.  
  
"Yep; one hundred and fifty feet below my office young man. Christopher, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Clark walked past the man, discreetly began scanning the room with his x-ray vision. 'If I were top secret data, where would I hide?' he asked himself while looking through desks, file cabinets, rooms, and clothes, with only one thing on his mind. He needed to find that video footage from the waterfront battle.  
  
Through his scanning, he did find something of interest. Leaning against the door, "Say, Mr. Thomas, what's behind this door?" Clark asked.  
  
"Son, I think you already have a good idea of an answer to that question or you wouldn't have asked."  
  
"If I knew, I wouldn't have had a reason to ask."  
  
"Our number one playing card is what is behind that door."  
  
"Boss, you mean to tell me you still have Lionel Luthor here?"  
  
"Of course, why should we move him?" He unlocked and opened the door and relocked it after they all stepped into the large caged room.  
  
"Lionel?" Clark mumbled as he stepped into the room and saw the bearded man behind bars. "So why is Luthor here?" He asked, peaking Lionel's curiosity.  
  
'That voice?' Lionel stood up and walked over to the cage door. "What's your name, son?"  
  
"Like it matters to you?" Clark was cold, but without realizing it, he had already given the enemy the upper hand.  
  
'Different face, but that is you isn't it Mr. Kent? I would know that voice anywhere.'  
  
"But it does son. It matters to me greatly. I like to know the names of those I converse with."  
  
"His name's Christopher." Ray shot out, already annoyed by the prisoner. "And I'm the one that's responsible for you being here. And my friend here, he's here to make sure that remains to be the truth." Thomas smirked situation and led the group back out of the room.  
  
"There will be plenty of time to talk later." Thomas closed and locked the door back. "So Chris, do you know Lionel?"  
  
Clark knew the man was digging. "We've met that's all you need to know." Clark kept President Thomas busy talking and showing him around the place while Ray held up his end of the bargain and sought out the waterfront footage.  
  
"You sure about this, Ray?" Barry asked while keeping watch at the tinted windowed door.  
  
"No, but I'm don't care to have to stare at those eyes again. He was ready to light me up."  
  
"He wouldn't have. You do know that?"  
  
"Maybe, but why take a chance? He's already proven to be an ally and a good friend, what more do we need? Found it." The computer wiz started the deleting process on the mainframe. "What's this?" Another file peaked his interest. "E.A.G.L.E." He opened the file while the other finished deleting.  
  
"Hey, someone's coming." Ray quickly copied, encrypted, and sent the file to the university's public domain system.  
  
"What are you doing? Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Found something. Just be a minute." He exited and logged out. "Let's go." The two quickly made their way back to Clark's side.  
  
"So, give my man the full tour?" Ray asked his boss.  
  
"Clark?" Thomas returned the question to Clark.  
  
"Yes, sir and I very much appreciate it. I just can't imagine though...if you have this type of setup...what could Lex and his father possibly have?" Clark was lost in his thoughts for a moment.  
  
"That is something I don't care to find out." Barry spat out, shaking his head, knowing full well how the Luthor's ran things in the underground world.  
  
"While you all figure out what is going on and why, is there a place that I might can crash for a little sleep. Haven't been sleeping to well lately."  
  
"Sure Chris. I'll have Lisa show you the way." Thomas motioned over to a girl standing amongst some of his other employees. She immediately stopped talking and headed over.  
  
"Chris, Lisa...Lisa, Chris."  
  
"Nice to meet you, young man. Part of the team?"  
  
"Not sure yet." This abrupt news didn't suit Thomas all too well. He grabbed Ray by the shirt collar and pulled him away for a private talk.  
  
Lisa was waiting for her instructions and Clark was waiting for Lisa. "I think he just wanted you to show to some place I might can get a nap."  
  
"Sure, right this way." Lisa stepped in front of him and led him through corridor after corridor. He wondered just how large Thomas's organization was. "Here you go, young man."  
  
"Young man? You can't be much older. Just Chris is fine."  
  
"I'm twenty-four years old and I head up Mr. Thomas's number one assault team. I have degrees from both Harvard and MIT. I'm a professional and sorry if this comes across rude, but it is business so professional courtesy is a must.  
  
"Whatever," mumbled Clark as he lay down on a cot. The young woman watched as he quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
'So what did you do to end up here,' she thought as she closed the six-inch thick steel door and watched the four-inch thick bars lower and lock into place. Clark slept.  
  
She returned to her boss. "And what is to become of our young friend, Clark?" Lisa asked.  
  
"That will be up to him," Lionel responded as he bedded her down.  
  
Two nights later, in Smallville, "Whitney, I had no idea you knew how to cook."  
  
"He surprises people every once in a while," Lana said, standing up for her man.  
  
Rachel just giggled listening to the three converse, but a familiar ringing pulled her attention away. "Sorry, I'll take it in the other room." She got up and walked to the living room before accepting the call.  
  
"Rachel here." The phone call was painful to hear. She rushed back to the others. "I'm sorry everyone. Thank you for the dinner and for letting me stay and all, but I have to get back to Metropolis tonight. Something has happened and my parents were involved. I don't know what, but I have to know. Sandy, I'll need the car."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Take it. Better yet, I'll come with you."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Stay and get your answers and don't come back until you have them. Thanks again everyone. I had a wonderful time." Rachel grabbed her purse and flew out of the apartment, needing to get back to Metropolis as fast as humanly possible.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Lana asked the girl's friend.  
  
"No idea. I hope everyone is okay back there."  
  
"If you need to go, cuz, we'll understand."  
  
"No, Rachel said I should stay so that's what I'm going to do. I'm sure if it's anything of importance she'll let me know something as soon as she can."  
  
(To be continued in Chapter 13) 


End file.
